


Live. Bake. Learn.

by Laurana117



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger Loki, Bromance, Goodreads, Hipster Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurana117/pseuds/Laurana117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki discovers his Jotunn heritage he ends up cast out of Asgard by Odin. His magic is sealed until he can learn the virtue of 'humility'. But his banishment turns into a journey of self-discovery when he meets the man out of time and travels around Midgard. He also saves the world a few times and learns a lot about himself. </p><p>AU where Loki is banished and becomes an Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Banished

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little different from my other ones. But I really enjoy writing it. This is my take on a role-reversal of Loki and Thor. This is a Thorki fic, but we won't see Thor for a while.

Loki found his true parentage because of a disagreement with Thor.

Thor and Loki had been drunk and Thor had rambled on about how brave someone had to be to touch the Casket of Ancient Winters. How it would freeze them in an instant.

Loki had laughed and called Thor a coward.

Thor hadn’t pressed further, he had left it there. Showing a real fear of the Jotunn artifact. Usually Thor was very brash about these things. He was the first to head into a fight, and the first to raise their voice in a disagreement.

When Loki had touched the Casket and survived a day later he was mortified. And in shock.

But he didn’t tell anyone what he had discovered. He barely understood it at all.

How was he a Jotunn, but yet was also a Prince of Asgard?

He realized that Odin was not really his Father. Frigga was not his mother. And Thor was not his brother.

And Loki would never be King of Asgard.

The thought would have made Loki angry years ago. But it only made him sad. Why would Odin take him and lie to him his whole life? Would it not be better for Thor to have been raised without a sibling so that he would know for sure that he would be King of Asgard?

Loki looked at the throne sometimes. Imagined himself sitting there ruling the country. And thought of how bored he would be. Maybe it was his Jotunn nature. They were fairly nomadic people, at least the peasant ones were. Maybe that was why Loki often got bored and had to venture out. He was a nomad at heart.

Loki wondered if Thor knew. He was older than him. Maybe he remembered when Loki had been brought to Asgard.

It was a little while after he discovered his heritage when he realized that Asgard hadn’t really felt like a home in years. He was a sore thumb among a hand of beautiful Aesir. He looked nothing like them. Loki guessed that he had to be some lowly runt from Jotunheim. The only soothing part about knowing was that he didn’t have a throne to claim him. He would be free.

And another stressor amid all of Loki’s discoveries was seeing how ill prepared Thor was for the throne.

Thor was arrogant and pig headed and was in no way ready to be the King of Asgard. And now Loki knew that it was only going to be Thor. There was no way he was going to be King.

Thor had no talent for politics. He was too brash and honest, he had no tact. Luckily, as he was Asgard’s golden Prince he could get away with a lot more than Loki.

Thor was also too apt for the battle field. Always ready to rush off into wars that didn’t need to happen, and Odin would have to clean up the mess.

Loki was sitting on a window seat deep within the castle looking out at the land one day. His eyes were distant. He thought of his place in this realm and how delicate it was. Everyone knew Thor’s place. But what would Loki’s be? Would it be as an advisor? Or would the people be too afraid of the snake-like second prince?

Loki sighed and looked down at his hands, imagined them blue like the frost of another world. How cruel of Odin, to force Loki into a life here in Asgard that he didn’t fit. When he could have left Loki to whatever his fate should have been.

Loki wished that Thor were a more kind man. Like he had been when they were children. When Thor had been young he had loved Loki more than anyone else. He’d let Loki crawl into his bed at night when Loki had been scared. He had let Loki cast various spells on him. He had carried Loki on his back when Loki’s feet hurt. He hadn’t made Loki fight with him and Fandral, he had let Loki play the part of the maiden. A spoil for the winner, and Thor always won.

Loki smiled as he remembered. He missed that Thor.

This Thor could care less for his willowy brother. Loki was nowhere near Thor’s skill in hand to hand combat and it showed every time they sparred. This Thor thought Loki was cowardly and weak. He was still kind to Loki, but nothing like the doting brother he had been.

If Thor loved him like he had used to then Loki’s place in Asgard would not be so tenuous.

But as Loki looked out the window he realized that for the greater good, he would need to speak with his Father. Odin needed to know Loki’s doubts about Thor.

That night Loki sought Odin All-Father out.

The man had always been cold, even to his sons. But if Loki wanted to talk with him he had to allow it. And so he did.

Loki found him in his favorite solar. “Father.” Loki started.

“Yes Loki?” Odin asked as he looked up at Loki with his one eye.

“I wanted to speak with you.”

Odin gestured to the seat in front of him. “Then do so.”

Loki sat. “I am concerned about Thor.”

Odin raised an eyebrow. “In what way? Has he been cursed?”

“No he hasn’t. He’s fine physically. But over the last few days I have been unable to overcome my concerns about him being King.” Loki said.

“What makes you say that?”

“Thor, he is brash and naïve. He is too hot-headed to be King. I worry about the future under his rule. He has much to learn, and he was never a good student.” Loki said honestly.

“What would you know of being King?” Odin asked.

“I don’t. But I have studied the great Kings of the past and other realms and they had humility where Thor doesn’t.” Loki said.

“And do you have the humility to be King?” Odin asked. “Is that what this is about?”

“It does not matter, All-Father. For I will not be king. You know this is true.” Loki said. “And that is why I think Thor needs more schooling.”

“What do you mean? You’re second in line. If I deem Thor unworthy then you’re King. Don’t tell me now that my sneaky son is going to deny his want for power.” Odin said fondly.

Loki didn’t rise to the happiness. “Odin. I know that I am not your son. And not your heir. You only have one heir and it’s Thor. Don’t take me for a fool anymore. I neither desire the throne nor will I ever have it. You have made sure of it.”

Odin froze. “You mean that you know—“

“I am Jotunn. Yes.” Loki said. “I won’t deny it, it hurts. Why would you do this to me? Why would you take me from my home and bring me to this place where I could never belong?” Loki shook his head. “But it hardly matters now. We’re a thousand years in and I want to help your only son.”

“I did not take you, you were left out in the cold. I saved you Loki, during the last war.” Odin said. “You are my son, just as Thor is.”

Loki shook his head. “No. If I were your son I would have died when I touched the Casket. I wouldn’t have taken on the skin tone of a Jotunn. And you would have loved me like Thor for all of these years.”

“I see. You want nothing to do with me and this family, you deny that I saved you from a fate of death. Yet you think I would listen to your words about Thor.” Odin said. “This is unacceptable. I saved you, I was your Father for the entirety of your life. I will not be told by you that I am not your father.”

“Why were we taught to hate the Jotunn then? All our lives you told us how scary they were and how wrong and horrid their world was. You never thought to soften the inevitable blow when I found out. That is not the act of a father. That is the act of a coward.” Loki accused. “And I am worried about Thor, because he is a spoiled boy and not a man. And when he finds out I’m a frost giant he’ll cast me out into a world I know nothing of. So yes, Father dear I am worried.”

“You don’t have to worry about Thor casting you out. I’ll do it myself.” Odin said.

“What—“

“If you are unable to see that it was I that saved you, and this is your family then I think you should leave Asgard for a bit and get some perspective.” Odin said.

Odin cast a short spell and suddenly they were in the Bifrost chamber, Heimdall was watching them quizzically.

“You would just send me away in the night?” Loki asked in a panicked tone.

“Yes. I want you to have a taste of this humility that you speak of. Once you learn it I will give your seidr back to you.”

Loki screamed as he felt Odin sealing his seidr and then he was pushed into the bifrost and sent out of Asgard.

Loki was sent flying through space. Farther than he had ever traveled by bifrost. He passed green Alfheim, cold Jotunheim and autumnal Vanaheim. He was going somewhere he had never traveled to.

He landed in sandy dirt, and looked up at a blue cloudless sky. There was a sun here, thankfully. Hopefully there would be civilization as well.

He sat up and noticed that it was swelteringly hot here. That probably had to do with the fact that he was now without seidr and his heritage was harder to ignore without it. No doubt a Frost Giant would be in need of a cooler climate soon.

He looked around him and noticed that there wasn’t much. Far off the land looked shimmery, and he realized that it was because of the heat of the ground. It was skewing his view of the distance.

He stood up and took a breath. His mind swirling with all that had just happened. Odin had banished him from Asgard and taken his magic. It had just happened.

Loki could not help feeling more sad. What would Thor and Frigga think about this? Would they miss him? Would they even care?

Loki looked down at the ground. It didn’t matter did it? Thor was going to be King with or without Loki. He wasn’t going to come rescue Loki like he used to. Loki would have to save himself.

He decided that he would simply walk. He had to find something soon, the heat was making him dizzy. He wandered for he didn’t know how long, and it seemed he was only greeted by endless dry land.

Until he happened across a bit that was dark and smooth. A road! He was in a place with living civilized things, there was a road.

He walked along it. Waiting for some sign of life.

After what felt like a decade Loki fell to his knees and yelled up at the sky, “Oh Fates! I beg of thee, do not leave me to die in this wasteland!”

Loki turned his face to the ground and his shoulders slumped. He was so hot and needed a good drink of water.

Suddenly Loki heard a sound. It sounded like distant growling, like some monster was approaching. What could it be?

He looked in the direction of the sound and did not see a monster. He saw a man, a man on some sort of animal. It was a dark animal.

It was only when the thing got closer that Loki saw that it was not a stead but instead a wheeled mechanism. Some sort of chariot that had no need for a horse.

The man stopped immediately when he saw Loki and hopped off almost running to Loki’s side.

“Hello? Are you okay? How long have you been out here?”

Loki looked up at him. “I do not know. It has been long.” He said.

The man took in Loki’s outfit. “Are you lost? Is anyone with you?”

“Yes I am lost.” Loki said pitifully. “No one is here with me though.”

“Were you kidnapped? Is someone looking for you?”

Loki looked up at the man. He was handsome, with golden hair and pale skin. His eyes were covered by glasses and behind them Loki could tell that the man didn’t have to squint in the harsh glare of the land.

“No. No one is looking for me. I’m all by myself.” Loki was on the verge of tears.

“I am too! Here, come with me. I’ll take you to safety.” The man said as he pulled Loki up to his feet.

“My name is Steve Rogers and you’re going to be okay.” The man said.

“I’m Loki.”

The man took Loki to an inn of sorts, he asked for one room but it had separate beds. He let Loki lay down on the bed and he returned with a bucket of ice and several bend-able bottles of water.

“Here, take this. It’ll help you cool down.” Steve said.

Loki looked up at the man. Steve Rogers he had said.

Even though Loki’s magic had been taken from him he still had been the best at reading people. No one could ever lie to Loki, and everyone’s motivations were always apparent to Loki.

This Steve Rogers had no ulterior motive in helping Loki. He was a genuinely good man and wanted to help one in need. Loki hadn’t seen anything like him since he and Thor had been children.

Loki got comfortable in the bed and opened a water bottle and drank the thing in one gulp. Steve’s blue eyes widened when he saw Loki drink the whole thing.

“Whoa. That was fast.” He said as he took a sip of his own.

Loki nodded. “I am not one for the heat.” He looked around the room. “How did you acquire these lodgings?”

Steve looked around too as if seeing the room for the first time. “Oh. Well I have a lot of back-pay. So I can afford really anything.” He shrugged. “You looked really bad and I figured you could do with some AC.”

“AC?”

“Air conditioning?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “You know what that is right?”

“Is it what is artificially cooling the air?” Loki asked. “Because it is wonderful.”

“Where are you from?” Steve asked. “If you don’t know what AC is…”

“I am from Asgard.” Loki said proudly.

“Where?”

“Asgard? The realm eternal? Have you not heard of it?” Loki asked.

“No. Is it in Iowa or something?”

“No! It is a world apart from this one. It is where Odin-All Father rules and Thor lives and Frigga is the Queen.” Loki said.

“Huh. I’ve never heard of them.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. Where in the nine realms was he, if he was in a place where the people knew nothing of Asgard. What realm was so isolated and backward as to not know about Asgard and the bifrost?

It clicked instantly. Midgard was a place that had almost no contact with the other realms. Why, the last such visit was when Laufey-King of Jotunheim invaded a thousand years ago.

 _I was born during that war._ Loki thought bitterly.

“I am on Earth!” Loki said loudly.

Steve’s face went funny. “Are you for real? Are you on drugs?”

“I assure you that all my faculties are in working order.” Loki said. “I am from another world. Asgard.”

Steve shook his head. “I swear… I attract crazies.”

Loki smiled fondly at the mortal. “I arrived here on the rainbow bridge. The bifrost, surely you saw it in the distance?”

“I saw something! I don’t know about rainbow bridges.” Steve said. “I can’t believe this is happening. I just left New York because I had to fight off alien robots with other alien robots and I need time to adjust to this time and yet here is some crazy alien guy-“

Loki sat down next to Steve on the bed. “You are not in danger. There is no need to be afraid.” He said. He patted Steve’s shoulder. “I am sorry that I’ve frightened you so, but I really am quite harmless in my current skin. You do not need to fear me.”

Steve looked up. “I’m not afraid of you. I can tell that you don’t want to hurt me.” He said. “I’m just upset that all these things keep happening to me.”

“That is partly my fault. You see, while I was wandering I asked the Fates to help me. And hardly a moment later you appeared ready to help me.” Loki said. “So it was fated that we would meet.”

“Are you for real… You are aren’t you? Okay fine. We’ll play this game. How did you get out of Asgard and end up wandering around the desert in New Mexico?” Steve asked.

“My Father banished me because I questioned his decision about making Thor his heir.” Loki said.

Steve threw his hands up. “Of course! He banished you. Because that happens.”

“In Asgard it is terribly common I’m afraid.” Loki said.

He stood up. “Anyway, I fear that I may burden you on whatever quest this is. I will go and allow you to continue on your journey.”

Loki went to the door and opened it slowly. He was waiting.

“Wait!” Steve said.

Loki turned around.

“Listen.” Steve said. “You’re not from here. You don’t know what AC is and you fell from a rainbow from the sky. I don’t feel good about kicking you out. You can stay with me if you want. I’m just wandering through America right now and you can come with me if you want. We can both learn about this country together.”

Loki turned around and grinned at Steve. “Thank you very much Steven.”

If all the midgardians were like this one then Loki wouldn’t hate his time on this world as much.


	2. Movies Democracy and Cupcakes.

Realistically Loki knew that he should be spending the vast majority of his time trying to figure out how to get back to Asgard. He should be trying to learn the humility his Father had asked him to.

At the very least Loki should have been trying to re-learn his magic and unlock Odin’s binding of it.

But instead Loki found himself swept away by the culture of Midgard.

The Mortals lived such exciting lives! And Steve was always having Loki do fun things and teaching Loki about this ‘America’ that he had landed in. And since Loki was Steve’s guest he could hardly argue with what Steve wanted.

So Loki went to art classes across the land with Steve. Loki visited countless libraries. Loki went to great museums where the Midgardians kept their treasures. Loki read all sorts of books.

One day in particular they were in some dusty town and Steve came into their hotel room with an announcement.

“We are going to see a movie.” He said.

Loki crinkled his nose from where he was sprawled out reading a book. “Should I know what that is?”

“No, you don’t have to know what it is.” Steve said with a laugh. He found all Loki didn’t know endearing somehow. “It is a thing we ‘mortals’ do when we’re bored. I did it a lot when I was younger.”

Loki shrugged. “Fine. Lead me there.”

Loki quite liked riding on the motorcycle. Steve hadn’t let Loki drive it yet, saying that is was unsafe. Steve was very concerned about people hurting themselves. So Loki had to content himself with riding on the back of the vehicle and cling to Steve like some maiden.

They walked into a large building and Steve bought some puffy corn. Loki was quite interested in it, as he had never seen corn that had been purposefully exploded.

Then they went into a darkened room and sat on rattling seats. Loki couldn’t resist the urge to bounce in on the springs in his seat and Steve made him stop.

There was a wall with a canvas in front of him and Loki wondered what was going to be done to it. His question was answered when pictures appeared on it and sounds emitted from the sides of the theatre. It was like the televisions in their hotel rooms, only bigger and more sensational.

“Is this all we do?” Loki whispered to Steve.

“Shh Loki.” Steve hushed him. “This is sacred.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked around the theatre. There wasn’t anything sacred looking… It just looked like an old building. On Asgard if something were sacred it was covered in gold with matching hair usually.

But maybe that was the difference here on Midgard. Maybe these Midgardians could have things that were sacred that weren’t golden and handed down. Maybe they could construct their own sacred things. It would grant them a lot of freedom. Loki found that he liked the idea.

And as time progressed Loki was less worried. Heimdall was watching him without a doubt, and nobody had come looking for him. So Loki assumed that it was fine that he was here. And that things were fine in Asgard.

Loki learned that Steve was born in a different time on this world. And he had slept for decades, and was learning about this new world along with Loki. Loki also knew that Steve was growing more and more grateful for Loki’s company. It seemed Steve had been plagued by a long bout of loneliness.

Steve wasn’t sure if he believed that Loki really was a God. And one night in a hotel in Wyoming Loki found a book tucked in Steve’s jacket. It was a small booklet on Norse mythology.

Loki left it there. He did not wish to know what these Midgardians thought of him just yet. Not when he couldn’t escape. He was trapped here, and he wished to discover more on his own.

Loki learned that Steve was a great warrior for the humans. He had fought in an old war, some sort of second war of sorts. And then Steve had been frozen and upon waking had had to defend a newer York from an alien invasion. Loki assumed that after fending off an invasion Steve left so that he might learn more about the world he was defending. That was when Steve had met Loki.

Steve had a lot of this ‘backpay’ with which he paid for everything. The Mortals had a curious bartering system. Slips of green paper were ever valuable. Almost more so than gold or jewels. And Steve had so much that he could provide Loki with whatever he needed.

One night in Utah Steve had made Loki a wonderful dinner. It had been some sort of soup made from potatoes and milk. It had been glorious. And as he and Loki ate Steve explained how the government worked.

“You see, our governing system has three branches. The Legislative branch, the Executive Branch, and the Judicial Branch. The Legislative one is Congress and they make the laws and control the budget and other stuff. It has the most members. Each person in the congress is elected by the people in their home, and hopefully they are the best for the job. Then the Executive branch, it’s the President. He is the head of state in America. He vetoes laws and meets with foreign leaders and controls the military. The judicial branch keeps a check on the other two branches and interprets the laws and declares them constitutional or unconstitutional.” Steve explained.

It was a complicated system. But Loki was fascinated with it.

“So the people here on Earth choose their leader?” Loki asked with wide eyes.

“Yes. And every four years the people choose another person to be president.” Steve explained. “Congress is a little different, and the president and senate pick who gets to be on the Judicial Supreme court.” Steve smiled at Loki. “But not everyone on Earth has this right. Some people are kept under the tyranny of a dictator. Some people have no choice who their leader is and they are oppressed and abused.”

Loki nodded. “I am much in favor of this mortal government. How righteous. Is that why you fight? Do you fight for the freedom of America?” Loki cocked his head to the side.

“I fight for America true. But I also fight to protect people at large. There are many who wish only to hurt others and I fight against them. I’ve always hated bullies.” Steve collected their dishes. “What is Asgard like?”

Loki looked away. “Asgard is an absolute monarchy. The All-Father is the King. He is completely in control of everything. The current All Father is Odin. He has ruled for centuries. The next All-Father will be Thor.”

“Your Brother.”

Loki looked up at Steve. “Thor is my brother. We were raised together. And he will be the next king.”

“You don’t sound happy about it? Are you jealous?”

“I am not jealous!” Loki said with a heated voice. “I am just doubtful as to Thor’s ability to be a good ruler. He is an arrogant man and was always spoiled.”

“Is that why you’re here? You questioned Thor? Did he not like that?” Steve pressed.

“Thor had no part in sending me here. Odin banished me because I questioned Thor’s ability to lead. He took my godly powers and my magic so now I am nothing more than a mortal like you.” Loki said. “It has been refreshing. I find that life here on Midgard is nothing like I expected.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Well, I never thought that Mortals were fit to rule over anyone. But yet here they are, choosing their leaders. And you have schools for everyone! Learning is important to this culture. And you have equality. Men are not better than women, and those that are not of the same ‘race’ are not hated like the Asgardians hate the Jotnar. It is marvelous!” Loki said.

“You sound more like the God of Intellect.” Steve laughed after a beat. All this time I’ve known you you’ve been nothing like the myths portrayed you. You’re not mischievous at all. You are honestly the smartest person I have ever encountered, and I’ve met Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Reed Richards.”

Loki couldn’t help his smile. “Where I am from being smart is cowardly. It is seen as the womanly weak sphere. My Brother could hardly be proud of me and my love of books.” Loki’s eyes got sad and distant.

Steve reached out and laid a hand on Loki’s arm. “It’s his loss.” He said with a smile. “When I was younger all I wanted was to go to art school and learn how to draw better and make cartoons. But I never did. But my best friend Bucky did everything he could to help me get there. He never once said that I was weak or was embarrassed by me. Thor should have been like that. And maybe one day he will. You never know.”

Loki smiled. “My brother is a stubborn man and set in his ways.”

“I bet he misses you.” Steve said. “I bet Asgard isn’t the same without you. I read some of your myths, and while I doubt they are true I think the attitude toward you is. All the exciting myths have you in them. You’re the only fun in the stiff and boring Asgard. Everyone else is too serious. You are always the most exciting and the smartest of the gods.”

“You stroke my ego.” Loki said fondly.

“It is true though!” Steve said with a laugh. “And I figured I would read some Norse mythology, since I saw you reading a book about World War II.”

Loki actually laughed. A real laugh, “I had to! I wanted to learn more about ‘Captain America’.”

Most of their evenings passes in a similar fashion. And Loki spent the first few months of his time on Midgard like this.

Loki learned how to cook, he read all sorts of books, he watched countless movies with Steve, and he attended many art classes. He learned that his favorite things to paint were drapes. Steve hated it. Drapes and folder fabric were the hardest thing to draw or paint and it infuriated him that Loki was such a natural.

After Loki had proven that he had learned the basics of cooking Steve decided that they would learn how to bake. So he enrolled them in a baking class in Kansas without telling Loki.

And since Loki had no idea really what ‘baking’ entailed he allowed Steve to take him to a class. He also had no idea that the class would be entirely female save them.

“Class, we have new students, Steve and Loki. They’re from New York and they want to learn how to make cupcakes.” The teacher said to her class of women.

Steve pretended to not see the glares Loki was giving him.

They were sent to a station and given aprons. Loki made Steve wear the one with flowers on it while Loki got the one with butterflies. “This is hardly a class befit a Prince.” Loki mumbled as he followed the directions of the teacher.

“You’re not a Prince here. We’re free, remember? No monarchy for miles.” Steve reminded gently. “And thanks for coming to a baking class with me.”

“I’m sure it will help me become a better housewife.” Loki mumbled.

Steve almost doubled over laughing. “Loki the god of mischief as a housewife.” He said.

So Loki and Steve made cupcakes. And they were delicious.

Baking was calming, it was much like when he worked with alchemy and potion making, he had to measure and mix and cook just right. Only instead of exploding in his face if he messed up, the cakes just burnt and he could start over. It was a very liberating activity, and Loki could no longer think of it as a woman’s only field.

Loki had a special affinity for the Midgardian coffee shops. They were often dimly lit places that served caffeinated beverages and mortals dressed in dark and flannel clothing flocked to them. Steve would sit and draw and Loki would read whatever book he had at the moment.

He read about philosophy, physics, thermodynamics, history, and biology. The Midgardians were very an intelligent people for sure.

Loki sampled all kinds of food and drink. He was especially fond of their teas. They had the ingenious idea to boil water and then put herbs in it that would leave their flavor. Asgard had something similar, but nothing like the flavors of the Mortals.

Occasionally amid all of this Loki would think of Asgard. He would wonder how his Mother was. Did she miss him? Did she want him to come home? Or was she ashamed of him?

Loki would have to shake himself free of these thoughts. There was no point in those thoughts. He couldn’t get back to Asgard. He couldn’t see his mother or his brother. And he was relieved for now. He did not know if he would be strong enough to look Odin in the eye. Especially after what had previously happened.


	3. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an action packed chapter. And fast paced, but I thought it was pretty similar to how the movies are. I hope you like it.

One day, five months into their strange fated friendship Loki and Steve were in a coffee shop when something in Steve’s pocket began to beep. Steve’s face fell and he pulled some small machine out of his pocket. It had an A on it and it was blinking furiously.

Steve opened it and held it up to his ear.

Loki wished he had the ability to enhance his hearing because it would be wonderful to know what was being said into Steve’s ear.

Steve set the thing down. “There’s fighting in New York. We have to go there. I have to help. Stark says you can stay in his tower while we’re fighting. There’s a helicopter coming to get us. Let’s go.” He said quickly.

Loki followed him out of the café. He hadn’t seen Steve Rogers this flustered in a long time. Things must be bad in Newer York.

There was indeed a helicopter waiting for them. And Loki liked that he was taken too. Steve must have asked if Loki could come too. Loki hadn’t flown in this form since he was much younger and Thor had been showing Mjolnir off.

Loki was once again in shock of the Mortal’s brilliance. They had created a machine that flew them almost anywhere. Without the aid of magic.

They arrived in New York a few hours later, and Steve was instantly rushing into the action with his shield and his Captain America costume.

Loki was led to an apartment. Someone said that it was Tony Stark’s, and then Loki was left by himself. Loki sat on a couch and turned the news on. Steve and the Avengers were fighting a robot army. Loki was mesmerized by the ridiculous notions of the mortals. Why would they decide to build an army? What were they hoping to achieve?

Loki watched passively until he saw that the robots were firing on mortals.

Loki’s heart stopped. One hit from the guns on those robots and a human would die. A human wouldn’t be able to create anything after it died. And the mortals already lived such startlingly short lives. The Avengers and other SHIELD agents were helping save humans, but it was not nearly enough. It couldn’t.

Loki watched for a few more minutes before the warrior in him had him hurrying out the door. Even though Loki was not Asgardian, and had no powers he couldn’t sit still and watch as mortals were killed needlessly.

He rushed out of the building he was in and into a mad house of chaos. People were running through the sidewalk. They were abandoning their cars to get away from the robots.

Loki headed in the direction of the Avengers.

He found them a few blocks over, fighting a large part of the robots. Steve, along with Iron Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow were all fighting bravely. But it was a losing battle. There were far too many.

Loki’s eyes caught on a Mother trying to pull her children out of a car when a robot landed too close to them.

He thought of the women at his baking class. How they had welcomed him in and giggled when he had burnt everything. He thought of the children that had laughed constantly in the movie theatre. And he thought of how Steve’s face had lit up when he had talked about his idealistic democracy.

His heart stopped and before he could even rationalize a response he had run and shoved himself in the way of the robot. Its horrible red eyes focused on him and it raised an arm and shot its gun at him. The bullets hit him, and distantly he heard someone yelling. Someone calling his name.

The robot grabbed him and threw him into an empty car.

But before the bullets reached him he felt something stir in his blood. A chill spread from his heart to the rest of him, and the bullets sank into his flesh, but not enough to hurt him. And he was thrown into the car, the car sank under his weight. And his bones rattled from the blow but he wasn’t hurt.

His seidr and godlike powers had returned to him. Loki had a second before he surged up from the car and leveled a shot of seidr at the robot knocking it flat. His Midgardian clothing had been replaced with his green and leather outfit of Asgard.

His armguards gleamed in the Midgardian sun as he summoned his throwing knives and began throwing them at the robots.

“Loki!” Steve yelled as he jumped over an upturned car and threw his shield at a nearby robot.

“Greetings Steven.” Loki said with a smile as he jumped on one robot and ripped its wires out.

“Your powers are back!” Steve said as he helped Loki stand up.

“Indeed. It seems that I have learned humility and have been given my seidr back.” Loki said. He and Steve fought back to back for a few moments until Iron Man flew by and grabbed Steve.

Loki merely transfigured himself into a bird and followed them.

They had found the maker of the robot army, Dr. Doom. Loki flew by where they engaged him in battle. But he knew that Steve could handle that foe. Loki chose to focus on the mortals who had no place in battle. He dive bombed several times and snatched several mortals from Hel’s clutches.

After the fighting had ended Loki met up with Steve again. Steve threw his arms around Loki. “I thought you were gonna be toast!” He yelled.

“Steve, is this your plus one?” Iron man asked as he flipped his faceplate up. “What have I told you about picking up strays?”

“Yes I am. Loki of Jotunheim pleased to meet you.” Loki said as he shook his hand.

“Loki is a Norse god. I’ve been showing him around America.” Steve explained.

“Why haven’t we met before?” The red haired woman asked. The notorious Black Widow, Natasha Romanov. Steve had told Loki a lot about her.

“I am new to Earth.” Loki said.

A balding man in a suit approached Loki. “We’re going to need to take you into custody to ask you some questions.” He said.

“Of course.” Loki said as he allowed them to handcuff him. In reality he could easily undo the hand cuffs, especially with his newly awakened magic. It was burning just under his surface wishing to be unleashed. It had been dormant for months, and now it wished to be free.

Loki was exalting in all the vivid colors he had been missing out on while his magic had been sealed. His godlike eyes allowed him to see the world of mortals for everything that it was. And even in this city, where it was dirty and gray it still had a beauty so unlike that of Asgard.

Loki allowed the humans to ‘restrain’ him. If it made them feel more safe then so be it. Loki could allow it.

They led him to a vehicle and once he was in it with Steve they drove off.

“My name is Agent Coulson of SHIELD. We’re going to need to ask you several questions.” The man in the suit said.

“Loki’s on our side sir. He fought with us.” Steve said.

“I know. I saw it. But we need to make sure that he isn’t a threat.”

“I’ll answer any questions that you have.” Loki said cheerfully. “I mean no harm to you or anyone else in this realm. I seek peace.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say, because Coulson seemed to relax a little after Loki said that.

Loki was interrogated for quite a while. But he remained calm and answered all their questions.

He told them where he was from. How the Bifrost works, who Odin was, how most of his magic is, who he is, that he poses no threat, that he was banished here, that he is a Frost Giant by birth, and how long his life expectancy is.

In the end they agree that he’ll be free to go after they scan him. They x-ray him and poke and prod him.

The doctor examining him is shocked to note that Loki’s heart has six chambers. Loki only shrugs and leaves. He was a bit perplexed to learn that his heart has six chambers. How can that be? His body is supposedly entirely Asgardian?

Loki puts that out of his mind when he begins talking to SHIELD about his future on Earth.

Steve wants Loki to join the Avengers. Tony Stark wants to know if Loki is really a God. Clint wants another person on the team. Natasha wants Loki to be interrogated more.

In the end Clint and Steve win and Loki becomes a reserve member. He is to train with the team until Steve declares that he is combat ready. They want him to be able to fight with the team when the time arises. Natasha is to watch Loki’s every move and make sure that he is indeed, not a threat. SHIELD will also be monitoring Loki.

So Loki moves into the Avengers tower, and his months with Steve on the road are over. Steve is needed by the Avengers, and Loki can’t imagine venturing out with anyone else.

Even though Tony is unsure about Loki’s presence he has his woman Pepper Potts decorate a set of rooms in a traditional Viking style for Loki. Loki is excited to have a room with empty shelves, he can fill them with books to read. And this realm is never lacking for books. Asgard had a large almost infinite library. But it has nowhere near the intellectual richness of this Mortal realm.

Loki spends a few weeks training with the Avengers, and they are a motley crew. But with Loki’s help they are able to become a stronger team. They all begin to learn how to fight alongside Loki’s favored spells for battle.

Loki learns all of their individual fighting styles, and begins forming ways that they can improve. Everyone soon learns that he has a strategic mind, and a lot of very good ideas.

Loki flourishes in the environment. He is exhilarated to be able to defend a realm that has given him so much. It is like he has finally found a way to return his payment to Midgard. It had housed him and allowed him to become an independent person and for that he is grateful.

Maybe he really has learned humility, like Odin had said.

 Steve and Loki still spent a lot of time together. They often made dinner in the evenings, and the rest of the team joined them for dinner and then they would all slink off leaving Loki and Steve. Usually they would then watch a movie or television.

Gradually it changed though. As time passed Loki performed better and better in the combat ring with everyone else and then outside the ring everyone began spending more time with him. One by one they all joined in on the dinner preparations, until everyone was involved. Occasionally Pepper Potts would join them as well, and the SHIELD health official Bruce Banner helped them cook.

It was gloriously fun.

In Asgard Loki did not often have the opportunity to cook for himself or for others. The servants had taken care of that. But here on Midgard there was only an automated assistant, an AI named Jarvis who could not perform daily tasks for them. It was up to Loki to care for himself and he liked it.

Nothing was better than the time that he had found a recipe for honey cakes like the ones he had favored on Asgard. And Loki was able to replicate it. And it had been more delicious than the Asgardian one, because he had done it himself for himself.

Eventually Steve declared Loki combat ready, and everyone else was ready.

Two weeks passed after that until the next threat struck.

It happened when Natasha and Clint were out on a mission. So it was only Loki, Tony and Steve who could meet the threat.

And a threat indeed. It was some lunatic of a Midgardian, a man who had toyed too much with science until he went mad. His name had been lost and the only thing they could call him was Graviton.

He had found a way to link his mind with the universal gravitational force and was using it to harm the Midgardians.

Loki had donned his golden armor sans his helmet as that was back in Asgard and he ran into battle with Steve and Tony.

Loki hung back and allowed Tony and Steve to engage Graviton, and he watched to see how much his powers affected the landscape. And what Loki saw did not bode well for them. There was seemingly nothing Graviton could do, his only limitation was his imagination.

Iron Man fired a repulsor ray right into Graviton, and that knocked him into a building and had Loki wishing there was no one in there.

Loki himself began reciting a spell he recalled from Asgard, a spell that made things a hundred times heavier than they would be normally. Perhaps this would put a stop to Graviton’s power.

Loki let his magic imbibe everything in their surrounding area, making everything heavier. He felt the tendrils of his seidr enter each atom making up the material things, and each atom gained weight.

Instantly everything Graviton had been holding up plummeted to the ground, Loki made his magic skip over Tony and Steve and they were shocked.

“What happened?”

“I made everything that isn’t alive a hundred times heavier.” Loki said into his communicator. “It seems that there is a strain with each thing he lifts and making things heavier has rendered him almost useless.”

“Any idea on how we take him out?” Tony asked.

“Not yet. I have never battled a foe such as he.” Loki said as he jumped off of the roof he was on and transformed into a bird. “I can try a direct hit.”

“How so?” Steve asked as he threw his shield at Graviton.

“You’ll see. Just get away from him when I say so.” Loki said.

“That doesn’t sound safe.” Tony said. “Not that I’m one for safety, but this guy really can crush us.”

Loki flew high into the sky, where the wind was almost too oppressive. Loki wanted to use this advantage that he had, with everything so weighed down it would take too much effort for Graviton to block this attack.

Once Loki flew high enough that he couldn’t make it any higher he transformed again. Only this time it was into a comet. A flaming hunk of rock that was instantly plummeting toward the ground. Loki guided himself toward Graviton. Loki made sure that he was flying too fast for Graviton to stop him.

“Holy Fuck, are you a comet?” Tony asked.

“You should step aside Mortals. This spell is a little finicky.”

Loki aimed himself correctly, but unfortunately Graviton noticed him and used his powers to slow Loki down before he could crash into him. He stopped Loki a few feet away from where he stood. Loki transformed back into himself but remained in Graviton’s hold.

“What madness is this?”

“Just a bit of mischief.” Loki said with a wink before Steve managed to smack Graviton with his shield.

Graviton let Loki go, and Loki managed to hide behind a vehicle and had to form a new plan. It seemed that a frontal attack wasn’t the way to go. They needed brute strength. But between the three of them they lacked that. Loki thought distantly of his brother Thor and wished that he were here to help.

But that was useless. Thor was in Asgard, probably King by now and wasn’t here to help Loki. Loki had to think of a way to end this on his own.

“This is getting ridiculous.” Tony said. “I was about to build Clint a better set of arrows, but no! I have to fight crazy mad scientist guys instead.”

“Indeed. I had planned a rousing afternoon of reading, but it appears that I will instead be nursing several bruises.” Loki said.

“Guys focus. SHIELD can’t take this guy out and they need us to.” Steve chided.

“I know. But to defeat him we need one with limitless strength. And none of us have that.” Loki said.

“That’s what we need?” Tony asked.

“Indeed. None can get close enough to deliver a blow strong enough to end this madness. Unless they were strong enough to withstand the universe itself.” Loki said as he fired straight seidr right from his veins at Graviton.

“I think I know a guy. Cap and Curly Q, you got this?”

“Bring him forth.” Loki said as he bristled inwardly at his nickname. Tony had seen him with his natural curly hair just once and wouldn’t let it go.

Loki and Steve both rushed Graviton and fought off the objects they threw at him. Loki was hit by a street post, and he would certainly be sporting a dark bruise there for the next few days. He felt several ribs snap as the pole slammed into his torso.

He coughed a bit of blood onto the pavement and Steve asked hurriedly if he was okay over the earpiece.

“I am quite alright my Captain. I just hope Stark shows up with his man soon.”

The fighting went on for a few more frantic moments. Graviton was tiring, which was good.

Eventually Loki heard the whirring of Iron Man’s suit and looked up and there in Tony’s arms was the SHIELD health official, Bruce Banner.

“Bruce shouldn’t be here!” Steve said. “It isn’t safe!”

“I must concur.” Loki said. “I fight with this band of warriors to prevent the unnecessary slaughter of mortals.”

“Bruce is a special mortal.” Tony said. “When he gets mad things get crazy. Steve and Curly, you’ll need to canvas the area and make sure there aren’t civilians because things are about to get wild.”

“I never really enjoyed parties.” Loki humphed before he complied with Tony’s wishes and began to search the area.

But before Loki and Steve could search any mortals out Tony was hit by a support beam that Graviton had ripped out of a nearby building. Tony flew through the air and Loki hoped that he had gotten around to reinforcing the armor.

Bruce gave a panicked howl of a noise, and was instantly upon his knees in the middle of the road. Loki gave Steve a look. Having a panic attack while fighting a possibly invincible foe was not optimal.

“Bruce, let’s get you out of here. I don’t know what Tony was thinking.” Steve said comfortingly.

“No! Stay away!”

Loki watched and noticed the aura of gamma radiation surrounding Bruce. This was no ordinary health technician.

“Captain, get away from him. Something is happening.” Loki said in alarm.

Steve took a step back and Loki sighed. Steve was just too _good._

Loki cast a teleportation spell and had Steve by his side in an instant. “Stay near me. I’m stronger than you.” Loki said in a matter of fact tone.

“That’s not true and you know it! I’m the super soldier!” Steve argued.

“Hey love-birds, how about you cover Bruce while he changes?” Tony yelled over the comm.

“When this is over Stark, we’re going to have a talk about endangering civilians.” Steve said harshly.

“That’s assuming we make it out of this alive.” Loki said in mock concern.

Suddenly all of their attention was on Bruce who was roaring and turning into a big green monster. Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Do you have more ogres on Midgard?” Loki asked.

“He’s not an ogre! He’s a gamma radiated scientist. And unstoppable when he’s like that.” Tony said as he flew overhead. “Steve, Loki I want you to meet the Hulk.”

“Wow.” Loki said as he watched it. That thing was incredible. He was big and green (Loki liked the color of his skin very much).

“Sweet mother Mary.” Steve swore under his breath.

“Language my Captain.” Loki winked. “You have other deities present".

The Hulk roared and launched himself at the man who had dared hurt Tony.

“The green monster has an alliance with Stark.” Loki said in wonder. “They are shield brothers, like we are.” Loki directed this to Steve.

Steve smiled and clapped a hand on Loki’s armored shoulder. “That’s true. Let’s end this.”

Loki smiled and joined the Captain in attacking Graviton. Although with the aid of the Hulk they were able to defeat him in only fifteen Midgardian minutes. It was a marvelous battle, so different from anything Loki had experienced in Asgard with his so called friends and brother. Fighting on Midgard was so much more fun.

Afterward Loki used a calming spell and returned the Hulk to the unassuming form of Bruce Banner and Steve had some sort of conference with the Press while Loki and Tony took Bruce and Graviton to SHIELD.

After the battle had concluded Steve and Tony fought with SHIELD until they allowed Bruce to join the Avengers. Loki was only too happy to have another on the team. And when Clint and Natasha returned from their mission they were pleased to find that Bruce had moved in and become a full time team member.

Loki realized a week after the events of Graviton’s battle that he wasn’t miserable on this world. In fact he was a little happy to be here and that he considered these people –especially Steve—his friends. Loki hadn’t had feelings like this for anyone other than Thor in the past and it felt nice.

He still spent time looking out windows at the sky wondering how his brother was. Did Thor miss him? Would Thor be upset if he knew that Loki was defending a realm other than their home?

But Thor wasn’t here. Loki was alone for once, and his life was up to him. No longer was he shackled to a throne that he would never inherit. He was free.


	4. This is where we are

The months began to pass Loki by again. The Avengers became a real team, and Loki began feeling less out of place in this realm. The Avengers fought many enemies, and bested each one. Successfully saving Midgard over and over.

The thought made Loki smile to himself when he was alone. Who would ever think that Loki, the God of Mischief would grow so fond over a mortal realm. Who would think that Midgard would welcome him openly.

Loki had many things he liked about this realm. But his favorite thing so far was the orphanage.

One night as Loki and Steve were having some cider and discussing things when Loki mentioned that he was adopted.

“I’m not surprised. In the myths you aren’t Asgardian. You’re a Frost Giant that tricked Odin into becoming his blood brother and forcing your way into Asgard.” Thor said. “So instead of being Thor’s brother you’re his uncle. Thor’s brother is Baldur.”

“You Midgardians are curious things. So much is not true.” Loki said. “No. In reality I am Odin’s adoptive son from Jotunheim. I know not who my true parents are, and once Odin knew I wasn’t his son he sent me here.”

“What?” Steve asked in outrage. “He banished you because of that?”

“In Asgard being adopted is a shame. No man wants anyone to know he cared for a child not of his blood. If I told anyone in Asgard it would bring shame upon the All Father. And I criticized Thor pretty heavily.” Loki shrugged.

“That is so wrong!” Steve yelled. “You Asgardians are wrong! Adopting a kid is a _good thing!”_

“Here on Midgard yes. But in Asgard it is shameful. A man should be able to impregnate his woman and he would never dare care for a child not of his blood.”

“So then why did Odin adopt you?”

“I can only assume he thought to use me as a tool if Jotunheim ever rebelled.” Loki said. “It hurt. I found out that my family was not my family and that I am nothing more than a relic like the Casket of Ancient Winters. I am no prince of Odin. I never was.”

Loki was drawn out of his misery by a hand on his shoulder. Steve was clasping him, and his grip was warm and comforting. “You might not be a Prince. But you’re a hero. Here in America we don’t care what family you’re born into. Everyone is so much more than that, and you Loki, you’re amazing. You’ve risked your life for us countless times by your own choice. You’re better than any Prince and I’m glad that I’m your friend and Shield Brother.”

Loki smiled at the mortal. “I know that I am not like your last Shield Brother.” He meant Bucky Barnes, who the Captain waxed poetically about all the time.

Steve laughed and it was his turn to look miserable. “No. I wouldn’t like you if you were just like Bucky. You’re different for sure, but I think you were right. It was fated for us to meet.”

Loki smiled to himself. “You are a lot like Thor when we were children. He was always kind and protected me from everything. He felled every foe that dared threaten me, whether it was real or imaginary.” He admitted. “I think the reason he hasn’t sought me out is because he found out that I am not his brother. I am an imposter.”

“Stop saying that!” Steve all but yelled and spilled his cider. “Thor is your brother. What does blood have to do with it?! And an _imposter?_ You were a child! You didn’t know.”

“But I still deceived him. I really am the God of Lies.”

“That’s it. Tomorrow I’m taking you to an orphanage. You’re going to meet a bunch of kids waiting for adoption, and you’re gonna see how it really works. Because you have it all twisted up in your head. Brotherhood is not about blood. It’s about a bond. A bond that you and Thor _have._ Here on Midgard if a child is adopted then they can know forever that they were adopted because they were wanted. It was no impulsive mistake. And that’s how it should always be.”

Loki laughed quietly. “I believe you my Captain. But you see, Asgard is not like Midgard in that respect. I do not need to meet with little parent-less children to understand that this realm is kinder to its children.”

Loki had taken to calling Steve ‘My Captain’ out of fondness after he read a particularly moving Midgardian poem. He liked the sentiment of it, and liked especially the way Steve reacted when Loki called him that.

“But I think you should. In fact let’s ask Jarvis right now if he’ll locate the closest orphanage and we’ll visit tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Loki relented.

Instead of just Loki and Steve going to the orphanage the other Avengers decided to tag along. Clint and Tony wanted to play with kids and annoy Steve and Natasha and Bruce were bored.

Loki was glad to have them. He had no doubt that he would make the children uncomfortable. He was not a mortal like the rest of them. But he looked forward to seeing the Midgardian orphanage. Maybe he could give Thor a few ideas for when he became King.

 _If Thor even wants to listen to me._ Loki thought bitterly.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head when Tony’s limo parked outside a small building.

“Alright. I called ahead and we have an hour to spend with the kids. So everyone needs to be on their best behavior. These kids are the future of America, and I don’t want them to be scared of us or scarred by Tony Stark, got it?”

“Yes sir.” Tony said sarcastically. “Now can we get in there? I want the kids to meet Dum-E.”

Loki had to laugh as Tony lugged his ridiculous robot into the orphanage. Loki himself had come empty handed. He was hoping to avoid contact with the little mortal children. They were so delicate that he preferred protecting them from afar.

But Loki had a little trick planned for Tony. As the man had not ceased in calling Loki derivations of the name ‘curly’ Loki decided to play a prank on him. He cast a spell so that Tony couldn’t talk in any language other than Elven for twenty minutes once the man was in the orphanage.

He followed Clint and Natasha inside and into a living room not unlike the one at the Avengers tower.

There were children everywhere, and they swarmed the Avengers once they saw them. Loki couldn’t bite back his smile as a group of children dogpiled on top of Steve.

“Captain America!” They said.

The children did crowded around Tony’s robotic arm and were very excited, and then Tony opened his mouth and the ancient tongue of Alfheim flowed out. A long string of syllables that were indecipherable to the human ear. But of course Loki with the aid of the Allspeak knew exactly what Tony was saying.

Tony tried to speak in English unsuccessfully for a few moments before he glared right at Loki. However, Loki almost didn’t see the glare because he was trying to suppress his manic laughter.

It was only when there was a very subtle gleam of Steve’s shield from across the room that Loki released Tony from the spell. The children around him were all in various states of laughter and shock. A few even said that Tony had been ‘Loki-d’. Whatever that meant.

A few of the brave children approached Loki then and said hello. He smiled at them and squatted so that he could be on their level when he said hello back. Loki was glad that none of his Asgardian fake family was here, because stooping over so that he was equal to a bunch of Midgardian children was unbecoming for a god.

But Loki didn’t care. Because seeing the few children around him smiling right into his eyes was worth it.

“Hello mortals.” Loki said kindly. “I am Loki of Asgard.”

“I’m Sydney of New York!” A little girl said as she put her little hands on Loki’s arm guard. “You’re my favorite Avenger.” The girl said in a whisper.

“Is that so?” Loki asked he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face. “Then did you know that I was an orphan like you?”

Her mouth fell open. Like she thought that there was no way in any world that she could have any similarities with Loki the God of Mischief.

“Really?” She asked and her delicate fingers grabbed his arm guard tighter.

“Really really.” Loki said. “I was no different than you are now.”

The little girl laughed. The other kids around Loki were listening intently. As she spoke, “But you’re a god. I’m just a girl.”

“I wasn’t always a God.” Loki said and he looked around and whispered, “In fact, there is a girl on Asgard who is stronger than me.”

“No way!” One of the younger kids yelled. “I’ve seen you on tv! You’re so strong and tricky. Theres no way a girl is stronger than you.”

Loki laughed. “Are you familiar with the warrior Sif?” There were some who did, but most didn’t. “Lady Sif is one of the strongest warriors in Asgard. And she’s a woman. She had to fight through hordes of men to become a warrior and be part of the army. And she is as you say, ‘just a girl’. She and I don’t get along too well.” Loki laughed. “She thinks that I am too skinny to be a Prince.”

Another girl stepped forward. “I think you’re handsome! Lady Sif is wrong! Besides I bet you’re _prettier_ than her!”

Loki laughed and tried not to think about that last statement too much. “She is entitled to her opinion of course. But I wanted you all to know that even if you are a girl there is nothing stopping you from being great.”

All the kids laughed. One of the boys said, “But what about boys? Are we not great?”

Loki laughed and noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Natasha was smiling at him. She was sticking close to Clint, but she had heard Loki. He winked at her quickly but then returned his attention to the children.

“Boys and girls can be equally great!” He said with a grin. “I’m a boy, and I think I turned out pretty well. And then there’s my brother Thor. He’s the strongest warrior in Asgard. He’s pretty great.”

“Nuh-uh!” A small boy yelled. “He hasn’t defeated Dr. Doom like you! You’re greater than he is.”

“He has fought dragons and bilgesnipes and—“

“Loki is better than Thor!” Another girl yelled. “Thor was _mean_ to you! He sewed your mouth _shut!_ I don’t have a brother, but I would never do that to him.”

Warmth spread through him. Even though that particular myth was completely false it was nice to hear these children were on his side.

He decided to distract them. He gestured to the book shelf across the room. “Can I read a book to you?” He asked.

“Yeah!” The kids yelled. And in a flash Loki found himself on a flimsy feeling chair filled with beans. A group of children and Bruce were all sitting in front of him. Loki raised an eyebrow at Bruce and the biologist merely shrugged.

A girl put a book in Loki’s hand. “This one if my favorite.”

Loki read the title. ‘Good Night Moon’ it said.

He began to read and the children all calmed down and listened to him gently. Loki was very careful with the book, he could tell that it was worn and that there weren’t a lot of books on the shelves for the children. And the fact that this one was special meant that he didn’t want to do anything to hurt it.

Loki spent the rest of his time reading to the children, he hit all of their favorite books and once the hour was up they didn’t want to see him go.

But Loki promised that he would come back and piled into the limo with the other Avengers. The warmth hadn’t left Loki’s chest the entire time, and now it was spreading. He was happy.

“Toldya.” Steve said as he bumped shoulders with Loki.

“Indeed.” Loki winked.

“Whatever Steve. Ignore that Loki caused me an untold amount of humiliation in there!” Tony said from his seat.

“As far as I’m concerned Loki made a bunch of orphans laugh. And he hardly caused you less humiliation than your past.”

Loki had to bite his lip to keep his grin away. “Ooh _feisty_.” Loki said.

“Never say that again.” Tony deadpanned to Loki. “It’s giving me wrong mental images. And whatever Steve. As long as none of those kids were secret reporters.”

“I think I saw a drone on their bookshelf.” Clint piped in.

“If that’s true then we are never going to an orphanage again.” Tony tried to sound serious.

“Actually, I’m the team leader. So I decide if the risk level is worth it. And I think spending an hour with a bunch of orphans is always the best idea.” Steve said.

“Yeah Team. Let the Team Leader do the risk assessment.” Loki giggled.

“Hey! If you don’t stop kissing Steve’s ass I’m going to tell the kids about how you had your genitals tied to a goat.” Tony threatened.

Loki was confused. What was the Midgardian obsession with goats? “I would never let my genitals be tied to a goat. I’m not Scottish.” Loki and Steve high fived at that, because they both got that reference.

“That’s not right…” Bruce said from his normally silent place.

Then all eyes were on Natasha when she pulled a knife out. “I’ll tie all your genitals together if you don’t change the topic right now.” She threatened.

They changed the topic.

The media had a field day when photos surfaced of the Avengers visiting an orphanage. Especially the one of Loki sitting on a bean bag chair reading to a bunch of kids. Agent Coulson was so happy about the good PR that he brought a box of donuts to the tower for everyone.

After a few weeks Nick Fury arrived in their tower to inform them that they were all going to do some PR for the Avengers. Starting with Tony they would all have a televised interview on the nightly news.

Loki was excited. He knew that he was often on the Midgardian news programs because they were covering the battles he fought but now the mortals he was protecting would get a chance to really know him. It only seemed fair and he accepted the challenge from Fury with dignity.

Steve was a mess. He collapsed on Loki’s favorite couch while the God was reading a few days later.

“I can’t do it.” He whined.

Loki raised an eyebrow. “You flew a plane into the Arctic. You can answer a few questions while a camera records you.”

“Hey! Not fair! That was war! This is now!”

“I don’t see the problem.” Loki shrugged as he turned a page in his book. “I doubt I’ll be super popular, but I look forward to the Mortals learning more about me.”

Steve frowned. “Of course you’ll be popular! Everyone is going to _love_ you! Because you’re Loki. You’re exciting and mischievous and you’re funny and smart and it’s not _fair_!”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the antics of his favorite mortal. “If you keep saying such nice things to me my head will swell.” He said and then he returned to his book. “And the people already love you. You fought off that one mad man, ah Hitler was his name. Yes, you fought for America against Hitler in the second world war.”

“But I’m so boring! All I do is draw and think about all the ways that a new enemy could attack.” Steve whined.

“Drawing is an entertaining enough past time. All I do is read and perfect my seidr.” Loki said. “You have a responsibility to this country. You promised to protect it. Spending your time doing so is not something to be ashamed of.”

“I know that. And you do a lot more. You bake really well and you pulled some pretty funny pranks.” Steve winked. “You’ll be fine. You can always tell some weird story about how you fought a dragon or something epic.”

“Steve. It is an interview. It is not the end of the world, I would know. Apparently I’m responsible for Ragnorak or something. The mortals just wish to know who is guarding them.”

“At least we’re not the Guardians of the Galaxy! Jeez.” Tony said as he came around the corner with a coffee mug in hand. “I mean come on. That one guy needs to get his head out of the eighties and listen to some better music. And our green person is so much cooler.”

“Like what you listen to is much better.” Steve said fondly.

“Hey.” Tony reprimanded Steve quickly. “But anyway, I’m with Locurly. I think you’re stressing out about nothing. It’ll be fine. You’ll interview, and then you’ll come home and we’ll have hot dogs and apple pie.”

Loki failed to see the significance of such a meal aside from the phallic nature of the Midgardian ‘hot dogs’ but he stayed silent. Tony and Steve had a strange relationship.

Tony flopped down on the couch with them and managed not to spill his coffee. “Listen up Cap. You’ll be fine. You’re amazing and the people of the world will see it.”

Steve frowned and looked away. “You’re just like Loki though. You’re fun and exciting. I’m not and it’s not fair. All the interesting things about me came out of a bottle anyway.”

Loki watched a darkness gather in Tony’s face. Before the man handed his coffee to Loki and then promptly threw himself in a tackle at Steve. “Take that back you bastard!” Tony yelled. “How many times did I apologize? I didn’t mean it!”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I do not follow.” He took a sip from Tony’s cup and grimaced. Coffee was just not as good as tea. Loki quickly transformed it and hid his snickering. Tony hated drinking any kind of tea. Loki then decided to teleport himself out of the room. He would leave this matter to the more suited mortal hands present.

Once he was a safe distance away he could hear Tony yelling, “Loki! I can’t believe you put this fruity crap in my coffee! You owe me a decent cup of coffee!”

“Dude sounds like he got Loki-d.” Clint said as Loki passed by.

“I do not know what that means.” Loki feigned ignorance.

The day came when it was Loki’s turn to be interviewed. And Loki wasn’t sure how he really felt. But more than anything he was ready to have any sort of communication with the people of Midgard. It was only fair for them to know who was guarding them.

Loki dressed in his traditional leather, green and gold outfit. He did his hair how he liked it and he rode in Tony’s limo to the news studio. Steve was going along too, as emotional and physical security.

Loki felt almost giddy with happiness when the makeup department said that he needed no makeup. They said that he was naturally perfect and didn’t need anything covered up or highlighted. And Loki had never claimed not to be vain.

Finally the moment came when Loki was sitting across from a short news reporter. Loki had seen this one occasionally. His name was Peter Parker and he frequently covered the Avengers.

Loki was prepped on what questions Peter would ask, and then the interview began.

For the most part Loki kept it extremely lighthearted. He had the cameramen and Peter laughing. He corrected several myths about him, talked about the other Avengers and confirmed that he did enjoy baking.

“It’s so calming. When I was in Asgard I would often make potions. And baking is similar but more delicious. Unfortunately I can’t perfect the Midgardian Apple pie like my colleague Captain America.” Loki admitted.

That earned him a laugh.

But things took a somber turn when Peter asked, “Do you have any advice for us mortals?”

Loki looked down at his hands and then up directly at Peter. “I would tell the people of Earth that they should tell their Mothers that they love them. I know that I didn’t tell my Mother I loved her the last time I saw her. And now I regret it.” He fought off showing his sorrow with an iron hold on his emotions and some seidr holding his tear ducts shut. “Especially when with my current occupation my life is very often in danger. And there is a chance that my Mother will outlive me.”

“Do you think she’d be proud of you? Because I know the people of Earth are very grateful for all that you’ve done.” Peter said. “I sure am. You’ve actually saved me from Dr. Doom a few times.”

Loki laughed. “I remember the day.” He smiled. “And I do believe that my Mother would be proud of me. She is the All-Mother of Asgard and holds motherhood close to her heart. She would be glad that when I fight I ensure that there aren’t other Mothers that have to outlive their children. Frigga would understand that.”

“I’m sure that’s right.” Peter said. “Now, there was a picture of you circulating the internet and news stations where you read books to small children. How was that?”

Loki smiled fondly. “That was one of my most cherished days. And that is something special to hear from me. I am almost immortal. But reading a book to a group of small children was so calming and made me so happy. I love how so many Midgardians thirst for knowledge and want to learn. I think that is a wonderful trait to have. And it was especially exciting to meet a group of small children so interested in reading.” Loki licked his lips before continuing, “I also loved the orphanage itself. Asgard has no such thing, and would greatly improve if it did.”

They discussed a few other things, and then Peter ended the interview with, “Any plans to return to Asgard?”

“No. None at all. I am very happy here in this realm, and will stay as long as I am welcome here.” Loki answered honestly.

They wrapped up the interview, and Loki said goodbye to everyone before leaving with Steve.

“That was really good.” Steve said. “Wow. You were charming and deep.”

Loki wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I mean it though. I am glad to be a part of this realm.”


	5. I must be lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter. But next chapter will be very action packed.

The mortals took to Loki like Frost Giants to a glacier. After that first interview there was barely any bad press for Loki. And all the press that did exist was simply because some thought that he was a threat to their ‘Christianity’.

Loki found that idea laughable. Here he was, a real figure that used to be worshipped in part of their world, but he was clearly nothing like what they had thought. All the myths about him were contrived and man-made obviously.

And as for their ‘Christianity’ he found that laughable. It was obviously man made. And it had many destructive elements. But if their faith were as strong in it as they said then they wouldn’t find him a threat.

However, the far majority of the Mortals loved him and accepted them whole-heartedly into their society.

When Natasha found out how much Loki liked books she made him join an ‘app’ called Goodreads. And Loki was not disappointed. It allowed him to keep track of all the books he had read and to compile a list of books he wanted to read and he could also look and see the opinions of the Midgardians on the books. He was astonished by the insightfulness many of them had about their reading material.

And once Loki had made his account and publicly said that it was really him, almost a million Mortals all wanted to be friends with him. He didn’t accept them all, but he accepted the ones he knew.

One day he was scrolling through requests and he found one from someone named ‘Frigga-of-Vanaheim’ which made him pause. It was most likely just a Midgardian trying to fool him with his Mother’s name. But the fact that the Mortal had researched his mother enough to know that she was from Vanaheim made him happy. And he added the person as his friend.

He thought of his faraway Mother and felt sad. She was an avid reader like Loki and would love an ‘app’ like Goodreads. He hoped that one day he could bring her some of his favorite books from Midgard and she could see for herself that this realm was not as hopeless as everyone liked to say. This realm was actually quite resourceful and Loki had to give it a lot of credit.

Loki was invited to speak on many more news programs, and even did go and talk on a few. One of his favorites was when he was invited to Great Britain and he got to discuss the pros and cons of monarchy on one of their political programs. It was a fun experience, and when he went the Mortals there actually respected his vast knowledge of government and public policy. Asgard would never have seen the benefit in such an activity.

Time continued to pass on Midgard. The two year mark came and went, and Loki had less and less time each day to sit and think on a distant family. He was busy defending the realm and having the time of his life exhibiting his knowledge and personality on news programs. He and Steve still took time out of each day to sit and watch some movie or television show, and now the other Avengers joined in. It was a fun time.

SHIELD began to pay each of the Avengers the salary of an actual agent and Loki had no idea what to do with the money. Stark already paid for everything they needed, but they still all pooled a portion of their paychecks into an account and paid for communal things. Such as a refrigerator replacement after the Hulk accidentally destroyed it.

But Loki was sitting one day staring at a number in a bank account when he realized that he could spend the money on something worthwhile.

He ventured out on one chilly winter day to buy some books. Children’s books in particular.

And then he went back to the orphanage that he had visited with his arms full of children’s books. The children were happy, they were getting a good dinner and a visit from their favorite Norse God.

“Lokii!” They chanted when he stepped in the door.

Their caretaker looked haggard. And ill, Loki remembered that during the winter the Mortals were especially prone to illness.

He never would have noticed her looking tired or sick before he had come to Midgard. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I can take care of dinner if you would like to rest.” He offered.

Her face broke in two. “Oh Loki, thank you so much. I think I’m getting the flu and I had no idea what I was going to do for dinner.”

“Never fear!” Loki said proudly as he tied an apron he found in the kitchen around himself. “We shall triumph!” The children cheered and followed him into the kitchen.

Loki looked around. He knew that this was a tiny orphanage, and that the woman was the only person in for the day. The kitchen would not be big enough for him and all of the children to cook in so he would need some tasks to distract the younger children.

“Who wants to set the table?” Loki asked.

The children all offered, but he only chose the younger ones who probably shouldn’t be around ovens and stoves anyway.

After a survey of the ingredients he decided that a soup with chicken, noodles and vegetables would be the most suitable things for them. And he could even have one of them take a bowl back to their caretaker.

So without further ado Loki of Jotunheim conquered the Midgardian kitchen and made dinner with a dozen tiny mortal helpers. And they only had one explosion.

Afterward Loki was sitting at the table with them eating and thinking how proud his Mother would be. And that maybe he wasn’t as bad with children as he’d always thought. Thor would always be better, but Loki could relate to these young mortals. Not being wanted was a terrible feeling, and there would be a dark spot of hurt in his heart as long as Odin kept him banished to this realm.

Loki hoped that they would all be adopted. But he was glad they were in a place where they had food shelter and warmth.

One of them snuck into the bag of books he brought and yelled to everyone else in a thick Brooklyn accent, “Hey guys! Loki got us some books!”

“He better have gotten us Charlotte’s web!” One with a Jersey accent yelled.

Loki laughed. “I got it. And my personal favorite, The Ugly Duckling.” He said as he rose from the table.

“But Lokii! What about clean up?” One of the girls whined. “I don’t want to get stuck with dishes.”

Loki stroked his chin. “Hmm.” He said. “It appears that there is a cleaning necessary. However, seeing as you all helped make dinner I’ll take care of it.”

He uttered a quick spell and instantly the bowls and spoons were levitating and going into the kitchen and washing themselves. The kid’s eyes widened to an extreme when they saw his seidr at work. He could only smile.

He read them one story and then made sure that they were all in bed. Once they were settled he told the caretaker and then took his leave.

On his way home he could only remember when he had been younger and he and Thor would cuddle up in the same bed. And he realized that he missed that. He missed his older brother and hoped that Thor was well in Asgard.

Maybe one day Loki would see him again and tell him all about the orphaned Midgardian children who loved him even though he was strange and odd. The children who had loved him in the same way that his brother had.

And maybe someday Thor would love Loki like that again.

When Loki got back to the tower it was fairly late at night and everyone had gone their separate ways. Except for Steve. He was sitting on a couch in the common room reading.

“Hello Loki.” He said.

Loki smiled. “Greetings My Captain. I have just been to the orphanage. Midgardian children are very energetic.”

“Were you not as a kid?”

Loki stroked his chin. “I was always with Thor. I do not know if I was energetic or not. Whenever I got tired he would just carry me around.”

Steve laughed. “I like the way he sounds.”

Loki smiled and sat down next to Steve. He then noticed that Steve had some of Tony’s liquor with him. It must be a night to drink then.

“Thor was always incredibly kind to me. I miss how he was in our youth.” Loki admitted. “If we were still like that then I have no doubt he would have come to get me by now.”

“Maybe he can’t get to you.” Steve said. “Have you thought of that?”

“I don’t think that would be the problem.” Loki said quietly. “With the aid of the bifrost an Asgardian can go anywhere. Even to Midgard to check on their adopted brother. But he hasn’t.”

“I think you should have more faith in him.” Steve said. “If you could see him right now what would you say?”

“Good luck ruling Asgard.” Loki said after a beat.

Steve glared at Loki. “That’s so passive aggressive! That’s not good for a relationship. You should try to have more direct communication with the ones that you love.”

“Are you reading a self-help book?” Loki asked as he tried to spy the cover. “Thor and I don’t have a relationship anymore. Odin has seen to it. There is nothing else to say and we have no need for a ‘healthy’ relationship. Besides, how would you know?”

Steve’s face fell. “I would know because the people that I love most are dead now. I never got a second chance to try and make it right. I never got to tell Bucky just how much he meant to me. And I don’t want you to do the same thing. Your people are still alive.”

Loki felt sympathy for Steve then. And maybe the soldier had a point. Pushing Thor away without at least trying to make it right might not be the best decision. Loki knew about Steve’s too long awaited dance with his woman and thought that maybe he could avoid that in his own life.

But not yet.


	6. The Gods of Destruction and the God of Mischief

Life in Midgard was rarely quiet. And soon enough Loki had to rejoin his friends on the battle field.

Only this time their enemy scared him.

Usually Loki was like the eye of the storm on the battlefield. He was always calm, never panicked and always had a spell in hand to counter any attack a Mortal could send his way. And all the Midgardian based enemies had been easy to defeat.

But one day they received a report that some people had been shot onto the surface of the Earth by a rainbow, and they were attacking civilians.

Loki’s blood ran cold when he heard the news. Because the ‘rainbow’ sounded suspiciously like the Bifrost. And if it were the Bifrost it was extremely likely that the enemies were from Asgard. And if they were from Asgard they probably very powerful and knew him.

It would be unlikely that they would fall for his tricks if they already knew him.

But it might not be enemies from Asgard. It could very well be other sorts of people. Maybe the Guardians of the Galaxy here for a visit.

But as Loki arrived in the area where they were courtesy a ride from Iron Man his stomach dropped.

Because not only was it Amora, an extremely powerful sorceress from Asgard; but it was also Tyr. The God of War and Destruction. The two of them were in the Central Park of Manhattan destroying things and killing people.

Before Loki could even think about what to do he uttered a quick enchantment and made the trees around them come alive and personify as warriors and attack Amora and Tyr.

Hysterically Loki thought of why they were here. What had they done to Odin to get sent here? _And why did they get sent into nice New York when Loki had been sent to the Muspel of New Mexico?_

Amora quickly tried to counter the arboreal attack with spikes of her own seidr and she looked around for Loki. Because like any good seidr mage, she knew to take out the source instead of the distraction.

Too bad for her that Loki had always been the better seidr mage. He cast spells of invisibility around all the Avengers that were too complex for her to disband using any simple unsealing spells. It would take her time to undo the spell.

Time that the Avengers needed, because defeating Tyr would not be easy.

The God of War had always hated Loki. He hated how skinny and weak Loki had always been and had called the Prince a coward for learning seidr at every opportunity. The only thing that had stopped Tyr from actually hurting Loki had been Thor. And Thor wasn’t here.

“They are Amora and Tyr.” Loki said frantically over the comm as he watched Steve and Hulk attack Tyr. “She is a sorceress like me, and he is the God of War. He knows almost every fighting style and weapon attack, so be wary.” Loki warned.

“You know these people?” Clint asked.

“Unfortunately. They are from Asgard.” Loki said. “I know both of them quite well.”

Tyr was taken aback by an attack from Steve’s shield. As it had been invisible it was able to slam into his side unhindered, and Loki could only hope that it had cut something important.

“Loki is here!” Amora yelled to Tyr. “I can feel his seidr. There are others with him.”

“I noticed!” Tyr roared. “He has shrouded them like the coward he is, but I will find him. And I will greatly enjoy wringing his neck. There is no Thor to stop me here.”

Loki gulped from where he was hiding. The trees were giving Amora quite a difficult time, but Tyr was simply slicing them down like nothing.

Clint fired arrows at both of them that exploded on impact, but the result on the Gods present was not enough. Steve’s shield and Iron Man’s repulsors along with Loki’s seidr were going to do the trick.

Loki realized that for the first time he was afraid during a fight on Midgard. He wished Thor were here. Because Thor would protect him. But Thor wasn’t here. Thor was far away and wasn’t coming. Loki had to face this threat alone. And it was terrifying.

Natasha had left the scene to evac civilians, and Loki was grateful. She wasn’t strong enough to face Tyr and Amora and live. And if he had used a coercion spell to send her away then that was his secret.

Amora was launching spikes of pure seidr around randomly hoping to hit one of them, and Loki did all that he could to deflect them. She danced around him trying to find him, and he managed to dodge her blast each time.

Loki got close enough to see that she wore something new on her forehead. It was a singlet with rubies inlaid in it. And it appeared to be holding some sort of seidr. But he couldn’t tell which kind, all he could tell was that it was bad.

Eventually Amora figured out the release for the invisibility spell and Loki found himself and the other Avengers visible. This would put a dent in their plans. Amora smiled cruelly when she saw Loki. “There you are.” She purred as she made a beeline right for him.

Loki threw his knives at her and she dodged all but one, and the one lodged itself in her side slowing her down enough for Loki to blast her with a wave of his own seidr. It was much more potent and deadly than hers, and it threw her back into the arms of a tree which threw her away.

Loki took the chance to cast a spell of defense and protection for the Hulk, Steve and Tony. They were focusing on Tyr, as his attacks were direct but strong. And Loki was strong enough to keep Amora away from them.

“What brings you to Midgard?” Loki asked after he had teleported into the branches of a tree and was watching as Amora battled with them.

“We have come to kill you.” Amora said matter of factly. “It is our revenge. Odin All-Father has cast us out and banished us from Asgard. So we mean to kill you and raze this realm.”

“It is a foolish adventure.” Loki said. “I wish I had the right to cast you out of this realm you vile wretch.”

Amora smiled a red smile at him. And expertly dodged and cast various enchantments to fight the trees.

“You are the fool Loki. To think that you have any say over us Asgardians. I know the truth about you.” She said. “You are a Jotunn runt. Unfit for Asgard and unfit for here. It will be a benefit to all the realms when you die.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at her and tossed one of his knives into the fray. It sliced through her arm and brought forth a spray of blood.

She only raised the arm to her lips and licked the wound. The bloodthirsty monster she was.

“And I long to see Thor’s ruin. After I kill you it will be easy enough to kill him. The weakling King.” Amora purred. “And then once I imprison Queen Frigga the throne shall be mine.”

“Oh really?” Loki asked with a twist of his lips. “You would sit on the throne instead of Tyr?”

“I will be his Queen. He is the true prize. Even though our take over of Asgard failed, he will still be the King of Asgard.” Amora promised.

“And if I kill you here?” Loki asked. “Do I get to be the King then?”

“You can’t win this. Even your Mortal circus is not enough to defeat me.” She said. And then the tapped the circlet on her head and flames shot out of her and set the trees on fire.

Loki’s eyes widened. The stone was imbibed with fire elemental seidr. Amora is not normally able to wield fire seidr, only fire mages and fire giants can. So she had to have gone to their home and taken some of their power for this fight.

Loki calms his heart as he prepared a counter attack. He is a Frost Giant yes, but he is Asgardian in this form. The fires will not instantly kill him. As long as he is in this form.

Loki jumps down from the tree and summons a staff so that he can attack her hand to hand. She is hurt and will be easy to fell. Her magic was much more limited than his, and he knows that she hasn’t much left.

She pulls a sword and they fight. It is a bloody thing, and Loki is glad that he wore his armor. Her blade would have cut into his skin many times.

He misses the spell she casts, but is unprepared for the strength in the seidr. She has tapped into the fire seidr band on her head for this.

He feels himself burn on the inside, and he knows that she is drawing out his Jotunn form. Something he has never attempted, but told Steve about a few times. In a second he knows that she will be successful.

His skin is turning blue and his vision is sharpening. His origins are revealing themselves.

Amora means to disarm him with this enchantment, but she only causes the opposite.

His six chambered heart beats true for the first time in his life, and it pushes blood through the body that it was always meant for. He feels a rush of strength in his bones he had never felt and an ancient seidr fusing with his cultivated one.

The strength of his seidr is doubled in this body, and in the new source he can instantly tell what it is. It is the feared ice seidr of the Jotnar. Deadly to any creature not of Jotunheim, and even to others on Jotunheim depending on the caster it will spell out the doom for Amora.

With black fingernails he calls upon the ancient seidr source he can feel in his blood, and all the instincts on how it is used are already there. This is the answer.

Ice seeps out of the ground beneath Amora and traps her legs. Her eyes widen at the speed with which Loki half masters the dormant powers inside of him. But before too long she has the circlet dispel the ice.

But by then Loki has launched in another attack. And once again, his fondness for this true form shows. He can move much faster as a Jotunn and the kick he delivers to her side has much more force than any of his past. It is amazing. And then instinctually he knows the next move.

His hand incases itself in the ice only he can dispel and he slices it upwards at her. Slicing her beautiful face, and cutting the circlet off of her. It flies off of her head and her hand flies up to her face while her mouth opens. The vain thing.

But before Loki can retreat, Amora has a knife and stabs it through his armor and into his chest. Just missing his heart, but breaking a rib and puncturing his left lung.

He staggers backward and his eyes widen in shock.

The blade was no ordinary blade. It was infused with fire seidr, and Loki can feel it burning his lung. It is a horrible feeling and he falls to his knees in pain and shock.

The seidr in him tries desperately to heal him, the green of his soul and the ice of his origin work in tandem to stop the burning before it can reach his heart. But both are only able to halt its progress for a short time and Loki can feel every breath bringing a new pain.

“Ha. So here is where you will die. Laufeyson.” Amora spits at him as she staggers away and teleports to Tyr no doubt.

Loki frowns through his pain. Laufeyson? That couldn’t be. Laufey had two sons, Helbindi and Byleistr. There was never a mention of another in any record. So Amora must be lying.

Loki doesn’t have long to consider it, because he can feel his life draining out of him. He knows not how to heal this form, and he can feel it weakening.

It seems that his mother may really end up outliving him. Especially at this rate. He was at a loss for what he could do, fire seidr was his most formidable enemy as a Frost Giant.

He could change back, but unless he knew the actual spell Odin had used on him he would still die as he himself couldn’t change his natural form. Or at least, he couldn’t do it while he was dying.

He fell down on the green grass and closed his eyes. The fire swirled in his lung and lashed out at his own seidr, it would only kill him in time. He didn’t know how to survive this.

He hoped that somehow his Mother knew how much he loved her. And that Thor would miss him.

The darkness and burning overtook him and he left the world of consciousness.

Loki had no idea what happened for a time. He heard yelling and screaming and felt hands all over him stripping his clothing and trying to heal his wound.

He heard Steve telling him to hold on, that Bruce would save him. He heard Tony swearing and Natasha’s wide eyed stare.

He saw Nick Fury yelling codes to agents, and he felt someone secure a mask around his face, forcing oxygen into him.

He struggled and cried out how much it burned, he begged them to let him die.

But then he felt something cooling sliding into his wound and filling his lung with a balmy liquid. Whatever it was, his lung liked it. The inside of his lung which had been burnt to a crisp with the attack embraced the foreign substance, and his ice seidr utilized it against the burn.

Finally the burning gave way to sleep. But not the eternal kind. He would live.

Sure enough, Loki woke up much later. He felt terrible. There was pain lancing his side and every breath was a struggle. But if he was in pain he definitely wasn’t in Hel. And as the Mortals say, “Life is all about the little things.”

He looked around and knew that he was in the infirmary in the tower. And that Steve was sitting in a chair asleep next to the bed.

Loki looked down at himself and saw his blue skinned self greeting him. He smiled. He liked this. This was the real Loki. Laufeyson or Odinson, he was meant to look like this and he was done hiding that.

Steve woke up once he heard Loki shifting around. He jolted awake and reached out for Loki.

His hand fell on Loki’s skin, and nothing happened to him. There was no frost bite.

“Loki!” He said.

Loki smiled at him. “It seems that I have thwarted death. Do I have you to thank?”

“No. It was Bruce. It was his idea to pour liquid nitrogen directly into your wound and it seems to have saved you.” Steve said. “Luckily you told me about being a Frost Giant, because we weren’t sure if this was a spell from her or not.”

“No this is me.” Loki said. “Is anyone else hurt?”

“Not as bad as you. You were asleep for two days, and no Amora and Tyr have not been seen since.” Steve said. “Tony and I saw them travel through some sort of portal.”

Loki nodded. “Good. I am not ready to go back to battle.” He said as he sat up more. “But we do need to strategize.”

“Yes we do.” Nick Fury said as he walked into the room. He looked tired and haggard. “Both the people you fought are still here and they are a major threat.”

“Indeed.” Loki said. “They hunger for my death.”

“Well if you don’t figure out how to get rid of them I’ll be forced to deport you.” Fury said.

“That won’t be necessary.” Tony Stark said as he walked into the infirmary. “The UN already gave him amnesty and an honorary citizenship. We’re stuck with him.”

“And he just woke up after being seriously injured. We’ll figure out what to do Fury, don’t worry.” Steve said.

Fury nodded. “You better. I don’t have forever.”

Loki watched him go after that and once he was gone he breathed a sigh of relief.

“So got any ideas?” Tony asked.

“We have to fight them the old fashioned way.” Steve said. “Once Loki is ready we’ll find them and end them.”

Loki stroked his chin with a black nail. “I don’t know about that approach.” Was all he said.

“Then what would you suggest?”

“They want me dead. They might leave and leave this realm alone if I were dead.” Loki said.

“Oh yeah, let’s just kill you after we literally dumped a gallon of nitrogen in you and I _actually fucking prayed to a God that you would get better!_ ” Tony said.

“No, no dramatics. What if we told the media that I died from my wounds from the other day? Then Tyr and Amora might leave.” Loki thought it through. “And if they didn’t leave, we’ll be ready if they attack again and they won’t expect me to attack too.”

Steve was wearing his thinking face. Finally he gave a slow nod. “I think that might actually work.”

Loki nodded back. “And we can tell the media that we lied only to save the world. It is a perfect plan.”

“You think they watch the news?” Tony asked.

“Why else would they know where I was?” Loki asked. “They had seen the news programs and found out where I was and where to teleport and attack me.”

Tony threw his hands in the air. “Fine we’ll lie to everyone. I guess you really are the God of mischief, because you’re about to cause a storm.”

“That is fine. All part of the plan.” Loki winked.

So after a whispered phone call to Peter Parker, the ‘news’ of Loki’s death spread like fire.

Within minutes all the large news corporations were talking about how Loki was dead, and how dangerous these foes must be if they killed Loki.

Loki smiled gleefully from his sickbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is in the next chapter.... :)


	7. It's good to be alive

Loki fell asleep shortly after the news of his death hit the mainstream media. But he woke up two hours later when some nurses arrived to check on him.

He tried to cover himself when they stared at his now blue body.

“I am sorry, you don’t have to heal me if I offend you.” Loki said.

“Nonsense.” Natasha said as she walked into the room. “They’ll help you Loki. After all, you just risked your life for our city. It’s the least they can do.”

The nurses looked uncomfortable. But did as they were told, and began checking Loki over. Natasha nodded at them and then left.

The nurses left and Loki relaxed back into the sickbed. He would have to get up and save the world tomorrow. But for today he just wanted to lie still and heal. He was tired after almost dying.

But a few moments later Loki was roused from his sleep by a loud clang from outside the room. He heard running and yelling, and then the door was knocked down.

He screamed and summoned his seidr and fired it at the door without looking. And was shocked when his seidr was blocked.

There in the doorway stood Thor and Frigga.

Loki’s brow furrowed. What were his Mother and Brother doing here? And why was Frigga in her battle armor?

They both saw Loki staring at them dumbly and were instantly in the room and at his side.

Thor swept into the room and marched right up to Loki with a storm burning in his eyes. He took Mjolnir and touched it to Loki’s arm, trying to dispel an illusion or undo a charm. When neither happened he wrapped both his great arms around Loki and hugged him close, burying his face in Loki’s hair. Loki wrapped his own arms around Thor and felt the Thunder God shuddering with emotions.

Frigga’s eyes were wide as she surveyed him. And Loki could feel her seidr scaling over him, seeing if he was real and not an illusion.

“Thor. Mother.” Loki said. “How are you here?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Frigga said with a frown. “You died. I saw you die. But yet you live.”

Loki frowned up at her. “How did you know?”

“We have been watching the Midgardian news.” Thor boomed. “We saw the vile cretin Amora strike you down. And then we saw that you were pronounced dead.”

“You’ve been watching the news? Why? _How?_ ” Loki asked.

“Heimdall helped me set it up. It was the only way I could keep tabs on you.” Frigga answered. “I have been watching you battle many enemies here on Midgard.”

“And you saw my fake death announcement…” Loki said. “That makes sense. It’s a lie. I’m alive, we just wanted to trick Amora and Tyr.”

Thor set a big hand down on Loki’s thin shoulder. “Do you know how worried that announcement made us?” He asked furiously. “We came here to collect a body! But I admit, it is good to see you well. It has been a stressful few days for us.”

“Stressful for you? Do you know how stressful it’s been _for me?_ I almost died because Father decided to banish Amora and Tyr! They attacked with no warning and I was barely ready! I was so _scared_ Thor! I’ve spent the last two days battling death! Please don’t say how stressful it has been for you!”

“I had to watch helplessly as my Brother was killed in front of me.” Thor said in a growl.

“You couldn’t have been too helpless if you managed to come here to collect my dead body.”

“Odin forbade us from traveling to this realm.” Frigga interjected. “He did not allow either of us to go to you. I wanted to go and take you back the second I found out you were in Midgard and Thor has had a difficult enough time remaining in Asgard each time you are in battle. Our pain is not like yours, but it is a pain and you should acknowledge how stressful your brother has been. And we fully acknowledge that you almost died.”

“I’ll tear that witch apart.” Thor snarled. “And then I’ll have Tyr’s head.”

“If Odin forbade you from coming here, how did you get to be here?” Loki asked. He decided to ignore what Thor had just said.

“I put him in a temporary Odinsleep.” Frigga said. “I could not stand by any longer. I am your Mother and I’m supposed to protect you.”

“Not by marching into a warzone!” Loki said. “I cannot have the two of you here. Things are about to get very dangerous and I don’t want anything to happen to you. As you can see I’m fine and you can go back to Asgard now.”

Thor shook his head. “Nay. That is the talk of fools. I am not leaving you to fight the two people best equipped to kill you. You’ll have more than just the Avengers on this next one. Besides, I have had to stand by and do nothing for too long.”

“I won’t leave either. I’ve had enough of watching you battle while I am useless on another realm. We shall face these foes together.” Frigga said as she began to examine the wound. “You have to be more careful around fire seidr. It will kill you in only a few heartbeats. Although the Mortals did well with their concoction. It saved your life.”

Loki looked between his Mother and his Brother. Why did they have to be so meddling.

“Looks like you’re not alone anymore.” Steve said from the doorway where he was walking into the room.

Thor growled and raised Mjolnir at him.

“Hey! I’m Loki’s friend. Steve Rogers, Captain America at your service.” Steve said defensively as he raised the shield.

Thor looked to Loki for confirmation on this. And Loki nodded before rolling his eyes. He had forgotten how protective his Brother could be.

Loki couldn’t remember the last time Thor had been this smothering and protective. It had to have been in their youth when they both tended to go off adventuring together. He was always a destructive wreck whenever Loki had been harmed when they were hunting or exploring. And Loki realized that before he had been vanished he hadn’t been in anything life threatening in years. Thor hadn’t had the time to go adventuring and Loki hadn’t either. So maybe Thor’s ‘arrogance’ and disdain for Loki was just a product of Loki not being in danger and being safe. And now that Loki was constantly at risk Thor was reacting the same way he had in their youth.

Thor did care. Enough to knock their Father unconscious and go after Loki in his time of greatest need.

“Any friend of Loki’s is a friend of mine.” Thor said as he put Mjolnir back on his hip. “I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. Loki’s brother.”

Steve smiled innocently. “I’ve heard a lot about you Thor.” He gave Loki a meaningful look and Loki knew that he wanted him to remember that night they had stayed up late talking about relationships.

Thor’s eyes widened. Like he thought that Loki wouldn’t talk about him.

“And you your majesty.” Steve said as he approached Frigga. “I’ve heard a great deal about you from Loki.”

Frigga smiled. “You are a very charming Mortal.” She said.

“Steve is one of my Shield brothers here on Earth.” Loki said proudly. “He is a good man.”

“Did you guys visit because you saw that Loki was in danger?” Steve asked.

“Nay.” Frigga said as she took a seat beside the bed. “We have been watching the ‘news’ and we saw Loki die. So we came to kill Amora and Tyr and retrieve Loki’s body.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s a little extreme.”

“Amora dared to lay a hand on a son of Odin! She will not live to tell the tale!” Thor roared.

“Okay!” Steve said as he clapped his hands together. “Thor is angry. Got it. Well, welcome to Earth! We’re very happy to have you and we’d love it if you could help us fight Tyr and Amora. Please don’t smash anything!”

“I will aid you in their downfall. Any threats to Loki are a threat to me.” Thor said. He waved Mjolnir around and Steve’s eyes widened comically.

Loki was rubbing his forehead trying to ward off the headache that Thor was making. Not to be mistaken, Loki loved Thor’s protective side, but once again, he was brashly rushing off into battle without really thinking. And what’s worse is that he brought their mother into it.

“Thor dear, why don’t you and Steve go and discuss your battle strategies? I’d like to talk to Loki in peace.”

Thor looked like he was loath to leave Loki all by himself. Not after years of separation. But he relented and followed Steve out.

Once they were alone Frigga sat on the bed next to Loki.

Loki wondered what she was thinking about. No doubt that the majority of it was his new skin. He was entirely Jotunn now.

He felt her delicate fingers placed over his. He looked up into her smile.

“I saw your interview.” She said softly. “And I love you too.”

He felt tears in his eyes. “That was my biggest regret. I didn’t get a chance to tell you how much I loved you. And then I was here and I couldn’t get to you.” His voice was a broken whisper.

It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that his Mother had been watching the Midgardian news to see him. She had to have sat through so much nonsense only to glimpse him and his friends in the heat of battle. She cared about him. She missed him. And it sounded like Thor had been watching with her.

She pulled him closer to her. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to let him banish you.” She whispered into his neck as she wrapped him into a maternal embrace. “But I am so proud of you. And I was so worried about you. I have spent every day worrying about if you’re okay or not, or if you’re lonely. When it turns out you’ve had a lovely group of mortals here to help you.”

Loki nodded. “I thought that I was going to die.” He said very quietly.

Frigga’s arms tightened slightly. “It will take time before you know all the secrets of a Jotunn.”

“How can you still love me? I’m not your son. I’m a Frost Giant.”

“You are my son no matter what you are. No matter where you are.” Frigga said. “And that’s the last of this ‘not your Mother’ nonsense I want to hear.”

Loki found himself nodding like a small child. Then he looked up at her. “How can I defeat Amora when she has fire seidr?”

Frigga’s face went dark. “I consulted my threads. Amora is going to attempt to destroy this realm. I was only given glimpses, but what I saw was bad. She is going to summon a great fire demon and attack Midgard with it.”

Loki’s blood ran cold. A fire demon. The one thing that could destroy him with only one swipe. And cause considerable damage to Midgard. It made sense considering that Amora had wanted to raze Midgard. “How can I fight it without dying?” He whispered.

“I would suggest that you not fight it. Let Thor take it down. He is not as susceptible as you to a fire related attack. And his rains can combat it.”

“I’m not leaving my Brother to fight my battles. This is the realm that has housed me for the last few years and I will be the one to protect it. So please tell me Mother, how can I defeat Amora?”

Frigga’s face turned pensive. She was thinking something over very deeply. “You could use the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

Loki frowned. “How? Only someone of Laufey’s line can use it.”

“You are of Laufey’s line. You are his first born son and it is your birthright. Just as Mjolnir is Thor’s, and Gungnir soon will be.”

“So I am Laufey’s son.” Loki said despondently.

“You are my son. But it was Laufey who sired you. It matters not, because it is with his blood that you can use the Casket.”

Loki found himself nodding. Even though he had never used the Casket. He didn’t know what it was capable of and it was risky. But if he could use it to help Midgard then it was worth it.

“When shall we go retrieve it?” Loki asked.

“We need to go today. Amora’s attacks are going to happen quickly. I’ll get Thor so we can go.”

Frigga left and Loki sighed. He began preparing the most powerful seal that he could. He couldn’t let the two of them fight his fight. Or be hurt.

They ended up telling the Avengers that they were merely going to Asgard to hasten Loki’s healing. They didn’t need to know about the royal armory. It wouldn’t do to strain relations yet with knowledge of how many weapons of mass destruction Asgard had.

They passed through the city unnoticed because of Frigga’s stealth spells, and Thor refused to let go of Loki’s hand the entire way.

And then before Loki knew it he and Thor were in the armory together. Frigga had left them to go check on Odin, not knowing that Loki had cast a seal keeping her in Asgard until he released it.

Loki took hold of the Casket and felt something stir in his veins. It was something familiar, and it almost seemed welcoming. It must be the ancient seidr of the thing, welcoming the next generation of Jotunheim’s royalty to its power.

“Are you ready to go back?” Thor asked.

“Yes.” Loki said. Preparing the seal under his breath.

They made their way back to the bifrost chamber and it felt eerie to stand here again. Even though it was with Thor this time and not Odin.

Loki looked up at his brother. Thor looked like the last few years had aged him only slightly. His always present smile had disappeared. In its place Thor looked sad. Much like Loki found himself looking when no one was around.

Loki reached a hand out and clasped it around the back of Thor’s neck. His thoughts of a sad man telling him how he had waited too long to dance with his love.

“No matter what happens down there Brother,” Loki began, “never forget that I love you.”

And then Loki leaned forward and pressed his lips gently into Thor’s for just a moment while the seal formed where Loki’s free hand was wrapped around Thor’s wrist.

“Brother—“ Thor said in shock as Loki leaned away.

“Farewell! Take care of Asgard in my absence.” Loki said as he hurled himself into the bifrost.

Loki tried not think about how sad Thor had looked when he realized that he couldn’t follow Loki.


	8. A casket, a serpent, and sweet victory

Loki used his magic to shape where the bifrost sent him, and he managed to land on top of the Avengers tower in one piece. He could feel the power of the Casket swirling from where he had stored it in a pocket of space. It was ready to unleash its horrible power.

He found everyone on the common floor. “Greetings friends.” Loki said. Steve was instantly standing.

“Where are Thor and Frigga?”

“They are on Asgard. I forbade them from coming to help us. We don’t need them. I am ready to battle Amora this time and won’t make the same mistake.”

“Oh yeah. Because last time she almost killed you, it totally won’t happen again.” Tony said sarcastically.

“I am an Avenger Stark. I promised to put myself in peril for this realm.” Loki said.

“I know how it is as an Avenger. But Thor told us how old you really are! You’re barely into maturity and you expect me to feel okay about letting you go fight the people who almost killed you again.” Tony said. “I’m sorry. But here on the Avengers we don’t let kids fight.”

“I am not a child.” Loki said seriously. “I am a thousand years old. I am fit for battle, and I will not fall. I promise.”

“I’d love to keep hearing you two children fight. But we have bigger problems.” Natasha said as she held a finger to her ear. “Amora and Tyr have been spotted. Tyr’s at the Baxter building and Amora is over the ocean a couple miles out.”

That was where she was going to summon the fire demon.

“Stark.” Loki said. “I need you to take me to the spot where Amora is. And I need you to drop me. I am the only one here who can stop the foe that she is going to summon. And if I don’t then New York will fall.”

Stark took one look at Loki and knew he wasn’t lying. “Son of a bitch.” He said. Then he pointed at Loki. “But no dying. When we’re done we are continuing this converstion.”

Loki held his hands up. “That is if the Norns allow us to survive this day.” He said.

Steve butted in. “What have I said about fatalism?” He said eyeing Loki.

“I believe the term is, ‘we got 99 problems but fatalism isn’t one.’” Loki said.

Steve and Tony smiled. “Right.” Steve said. “Good luck.”

Tony nodded but gave Loki a meaningful look.

Once they were flying Loki began to strategize. What he was about to do was going to suck a lot of seidr away. But it was the only way to fight a fire demon.

As Tony and Loki approached the sight Loki could feel the sinister presence of the fire seidr. She was indeed summoning one of those great beasts. Loki would have felt afraid. But he had chosen this. He had chosen to protect this realm, and he would do so.

A large portal opened in front of them and Loki could see the fiery depths of Muspelheim within it, and out came a giant four legged fire demon. It was a horrible fearsome creature. Made entirely of the flames and molten rock. Loki would have to be sure that it didn’t touch him.

But Amora didn’t know the secret the ocean of Midgard held.

“So I’m not dropping you to that thing. I don’t want you to get eaten.”

“No matter.” Loki said. Before a tendril of his seidr wrapped around Tony’s mind and bent his will. The next thing Loki knew he was falling.

As he was dragged to Earth’s surface with the force of gravity he screamed the ancient words used to summon the most terrible beasts.

After a few seconds passed and nothing happened Loki grew concerned.

But then he saw a dark figure under the water he was plummeting toward and he grinned.

A mouth of the greatest serpent in existence broke through the water and it roared a great roar. It was undoubtedly angry to be awoken.

Loki landed on its head and placed his hands above its eyes. He whispered another spell too fast for anyone to decipher and green runes appeared on its scales. Marking it as Loki’s for the time being.

Loki looked up to see Amora’s eyes wide with fear and shock. First, he was alive. Second, he had just summoned Jorumungand. The Midgardian serpent and the destroyer of worlds.

“You devil.” He heard over the comm. “What the hell is that?” Tony was not amused.

“This is Jormungand.”

“Is he your friend?”

“For now.”

The Midgardians had a funny set of myths where they were pretty sure that Jormungand was Loki’s son. That was laughable. Jormungand had existed for millennia; thousands of years, which was so long compared to Loki’s mere thousand.

But the serpent was a product of a simpler time. When complex thinking was less necessary. And it had been too easy to reach into his mind with seidr and warp it to his own needs.

Jormungand roared and raised its bloody tail and began attacking the fire demon.

Loki had to outrun the swipes the fire demon made, and dodge the blasts of seidr Amora sent his way.

He felt his shoulder begin to protest the activity as it was not all the way healed. A large ache ran down his side and each breath hurt a great deal.

But summoning Jormungand was the right thing to do. Nothing else could have put up such a good fight against the fire demon without being hurt too badly. In fact to Loki it almost seemed like Jormungand was happy to be out of its slumber and amused by the fire demon.

Loki waited until Amora wasn’t paying attention and then he leveled the most menacing combination of his natural green seidr with his frozen elemental and shot it directly at her. He didn’t incapacitate her, but he did manage to knock the fire seidr circlet off of her head.

He could just see her mouth open in an ‘o’ when she realized that the fire demon was no longer under her control. She teleported away instantly and left Loki to deal with her mess.

Jorumungand wrapped itself around the fire demon, and Loki cast a spell to keep the fires of the demons skin from burning Jormungand too heavily.

Once Jormungand had the demon wrapped up Loki brought the Casket forth. Once he held its handles he felt the familiar power stirring in his veins. This was a weapon. And the last time it had been on this realm it had destroyed a lot. It thirsted to do it again.

But Loki was strong enough to control it. He was sure of it.

He felt seidr run along the lines that were now etched into his skin, and flood his body with the energy of the Casket. He had no doubts as to why Laufey had so favored this thing. It was the lifeblood of a realm, and now in Loki’s hands.

 _Let me redeem you._ Loki thought as the power washed over him.

The Casket sung of frost and death when Loki opened the lid and an ice this world hadn’t seen since he was a babe flew out of it and into the sky.

That was not good. Loki needed to direct it better.

It took a lot of effort, for the Casket hadn’t opened in a thousand years and it wanted to breath its power. But then Loki funneled his own seidr into it and it ate it. And then something changed.

His seidr mixed in with the ancient otherworldly power of the Casket, and they fused together and embraced. And suddenly it was like the Casket itself became a part of him. Like it accepted him as its master for the time being.

And when Loki leveled the thing at the fire demon it sent its most powerful roar of seidr and ice and hit the skin of the fire demon freezing it solid.

The demon roared and exposed several sets of teeth Loki wasn’t too keen on meeting.

It shot a burst of fire at Loki, but only cinders hit him as the Casket protected him.

Loki wondered if this was what it was like when Thor held Mjolnir. Did Mjolnir sing for Thor like the Casket was singing to him?

Jormungand backed away and allowed the Casket to do its work. As if like an old friend to the weapon. And Loki supposed that maybe both the Casket and Jormungand were of a simpler time. How foolish and strange they must think him. But maybe they thought of him with affection, like Loki looked at the Mortals.

The demon continued to thrash, but once it had been pierced by the power of the Casket it had no escape. Loki would end it quickly.

He felt bad, this monster had not asked to be sent here. But it was a destructive being, and the Midgardians did not deserve to have something as horrible as a fire demon roaming their world.

The ice of the Casket overwhelmed the fire demon and it fizzled out of existence and laid down in the ocean in death. Loki closed the Casket and closed his eyes for a moment spent apologizing to Hel.

Jormungand shifted underneath him and Loki nodded. He released Jormungand of his seal to him, and cast the spell sending him back to sleep. The serpent bowed to him and then with a great wave of water retreated to lie dormant beneath the waves for a millennia. Loki sent the Casket back to the safety of his place between realms and he turned into a bird and went to find Amora and Tyr. He had a battle to win.

“I’ve defeated the fire demon.” Loki said over the comm when he teleported to the city.

“Good! Tyr is giving us hell over at Broadway.” Clint reported. “Amora has been neutralized by the Black Widow.”

“How did she do that?” Loki asked as he ran across rooftops.

“She hit her with a wrench. Don’t ask, it’s a weird story.”

Loki found himself smiling. The Lady Black Widow had not disappointed.

Loki landed in the street where Tyr was being attacked by the other Avengers. This was bad. He had seen their fighting styles and knew how to combat against them.

Tyr smiled evilly when he saw Loki. “It looks like I’ll finally get to kill the Jotunn wretch.”

Loki stuck his tongue out. A gesture he had seen in many movies. “I’d like to see you try.” He said.

Loki’s shoulder was aching and he had minor burns all over him and his magic had been overextended throughout the last two days. He needed to sleep soon and probably go to a hospital. Not that they could really help a Frost Giant here in Midgard.

But Loki chose to ignore all his injuries in favor of summoning some ice to throw at Tyr.

Which proved to be a bad idea. The man was much older than Loki and had fought Frost Giants before.

He had probably even encountered the Casket. This was not good.

Loki and the other Avengers all fought with him in tandem.

And then on a vicious stab sent to Loki’s heart that just barely missed, Loki was sent flying backward and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact.

Until there was none, and Loki found himself bouncing on a strange material. He opened his eyes and noticed that he had been caught in a giant web. His eyebrows flew up and his mouth opened as he tried to struggle out of it. He looked up and saw a boy in a blue and red spandex suit.

“Hello there!” He said as he dangled down from a streetlight. “I’m your friendly neighborhood Spiderman come to help you!”

Loki just continued to stare. Had this child made the web that had probably kept him from being knocked unconscious?

He just laughed though and said, “Thank you Spiderman. Can you help me out of this?”

Spiderman reached a hand out and helped Loki out of the web.

“You don’t look so good, do you need to rest?” The child asked.

“I am fine. We must defeat our foe first.”

Loki went back into battle, and it was all a blur until Tyr felled Captain America.

Loki wasn’t watching Steve, he was making sure that Tyr wasn’t attacking Natasha when Tyr stabbed Steve through the stomach and blood had painted the sidewalk.

Before Loki could even think about it he had latched onto Tyr’s back, his legs had a vice like grip on Tyr and one of his hands wrapped around Tyr’s sweaty neck.

Then Loki summoned the coldest ice seidr he could and he funneled it into Tyr’s neck, and after a moment frost bite began to spread out of the spot and Tyr was yelling and trying to bash Loki into a pole.

But web wrapped around Tyr’s hands and immobilized them, holding them together and keeping him from attacking Loki.

Loki could have kissed him. If not for the still pretty vivid memories of kissing his brother.

The Frost bite spread until it hit Tyr’s heart, and then it stopped beating and he fell down.

Loki quickly jumped off and cast a spell to remove some of the ice, reviving him temporarily and as he stumbled back Tyr stumbled forward and both of them fell down.

Loki collapsed and with the last of his magic he undid the seal on Thor and Frigga. And then his world went dark.


	9. Drops of Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional chapter. Beware.

Loki didn’t know what he was expecting when he woke up. A white hospital room devoid of all colors. Or the infirmary in the tower. Or even the back of an ambulance.

He didn’t expect to wake up in Asgard.

Much less his old rooms in Asgard.

He sat up too quickly and looked down at himself to make sure that it hadn’t just been a dream. That Steve and Tony and Midgard had been real.

When he was greeted with his bruised Jotunn body he knew that it had been real. He fell back to the bed almost instantly because he was extremely dizzy.

His last memories had featured a fatigue he had never known, several moments where he had been near death, and victory. All the pain seemed worth it with the knowledge that Loki had stopped Amora and Tyr.

And after a quick check the Casket was still safety tucked in Loki’s secret place between worlds.

He just needed to figure out how he had gotten here. And when he would have to leave due to the banishment. Too bad that he couldn’t imagine getting out of this bed. He hadn’t used that much seidr in centuries. And he hadn’t been injured that many times all at once ever.

Luckily Loki wasn’t left alone for long. Because he saw the door opening slightly. And then Thor stepped into the room.

“I thought that you were behind this.” Loki said as he sat up and leveled a gaze at his adoptive brother.

Thor didn’t say anything. He just swept into the room and took a seat next to Loki’s bed. He pulled the covers up until Loki was tucked underneath. As if he was worried about Loki catching a chill.

“How long can I stay this time?” Loki asked as he tried to push the covers off. “What will your Father banish me for this time?” Venom seeped into his words.

Thor just looked pained. And Loki noticed once again how tired he looked. There were dark circles under Thor’s eyes and his hair wasn’t as shiny as it used to be. His handsome face was marred with the maturity of worry lines. There was a sadness there that hadn’t been there before.

But then again Loki figured that he looked quite different as well. His skin was now the blue of a distant frozen realm. And marred with lines of his own, symbolizing him as one of Laufey’s house. And then on top of that he was still bruised and scabbed from where he had been stabbed. And the spot where Amora’s fire seidr had bit into his skin was discolored. Loki hoped it would fade. He didn’t want to remember her forever. His body was also extremely skinny after over-using his magic. His body would take time to build back the fat and muscle he had burned.

“Please don’t say that.” Thor whispered as he closed his eyes. “He’s not banishing you again.”

“Well then why am I here?”

“You’re here because I couldn’t watch you die again. Not if I could save you. You’re here because I can’t lose you.” Thor said. “I can fight any other monster. But not that.”

“I wasn’t going to die. I promised Steve that I wouldn’t die.”

Thor looked away and Loki noticed tears in Thor’s eyes. His brow was creased with lines and his mouth looked to be holding back sobs.

Loki reached out and laid a blue hand on Thor’s arm. “I’m right here Thor. I haven’t died and I’m not going anywhere for a while. I’m safe and it’s fine.”

Thor looked at him and his face fell as more tears fell. “I have been so lost without you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I couldn’t protect you. And then when I finally found you, you forced me away. You didn’t need me. Why did you do that? Do you like seeing me suffer?”

“I didn’t do it to make you suffer. I just didn’t want you facing Amora and Tyr. It was my battle and I couldn’t let you be hurt because of me. I could never live with that.”

“You almost didn’t.” Thor’s voice was small like a child then. “You barely had a heartbeat when I arrived. It took almost all the healers to save you. You had used too much magic and sustained too many injuries.”

Loki nodded. “It was too many battles all at once.”

There was a silence then. Thor got up to pace around the room. Touching the objects reverently. Like it was a miracle that Loki had returned. And Loki looked out the window. A habit he had taken up on Midgard.

“Did you miss me?” Loki asked into the quiet of the room.

Thor looked over at the bed and smiled. But as he did so more tears welled up in his eyes. “I have missed you every day that you have been gone. I have cried enough tears to fill the moat for you.”

“Why didn’t you come to Midgard sooner then?”

“Because Father forbid it. I didn’t know where you were for the longest time. I couldn’t find you, and I wasn’t allowed to look. Father said that I needed to learn to put Asgard above my feelings. And that I needed to learn how to be a good monarch while my beloved was gone.” Thor’s face crumpled and he looked like he had when he was a boy. “I felt so alone. And no one understood. No one knew how bad it hurt to wake up and find the most important person in their life gone. I didn’t know if you were safe or hurt or lonely. Or angry with me.”

“And then we found you and we watched you on the Midgardian news. Mother and I. And we saw your interview and you were completely fine. You were loved by the mortals. And it was like you forgot me. Like you didn’t care about the life you used to have here. Like I was nothing.”

“How dare you?” Loki growled. “How dare you say that! I have been scared during every single battle on Midgard. I have looked at my side for you over and over. And you weren’t there. I had to adapt to Midgard. I couldn’t talk about you because I didn’t want to cry in front of all of them!”

“And besides,” Loki continued, “How was I supposed to know you were watching? I hadn’t seen or heard from you in years. I thought that I was alone on a world far away and unable to go home. I thought that I might never see you again.”

“You also thought that I would be so vain as to cast you out because you are a Frost Giant!” Thor yelled. “Why would I do that? When I always loved you no matter what you were or what you wanted to do! I don’t care if you’re a frost giant or a fire demon. I just don’t want you to be a stranger.”

“What was I supposed to think? You’re like every other Asgardian. You hate because you were told to. And you never loved me.”

“Don’t you dare say that. I always loved you.”

There was a silence between them again.

“Why did you kiss me?” This time it was Thor speaking into the silence.

“Because I love you too. And I never thought I would get a chance to do that. I thought that I would die and be reincarnated before I could kiss you.”

“All you had to do was ask.”

And then Thor leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Loki’s. It was warm and kind.

He leaned back and said, “I have always loved you.” Thor still looked sad. “I thought that I would never tell you. I have been so scared of everything while you were gone. And then I thought I would never see you again.”

“You don’t need to worry about not seeing me. I’m right here.” Loki reminded.

“I have been so scared and so angry and tired. I miss you and I love you and I want to keep you here forever. But I am also so proud of you. You were sent to a faraway realm and you became a hero in your own right. You’re ten times the hero I ever was. But then you needlessly risk your life over and over and then grow angry with me when I worry.”

“I wasn’t just going to stand back and let you fight my battles for me. We aren’t children anymore and it won’t be like that. I am strong enough to fight my own enemies.” Loki declared. “And if you think you can stop me then that is a laugh.”

“I would never try to stop you. I would just beg you to please not die. I don’t know if I’ll be able to go on without you.”

“You have Asgard and everyone in this realm. Mother, Father, Sif, Fandral, Hogunn, Volstagg. They would all do anything for you.”

“But none of those people are you. None of them are my Loki.” And it was as if the answer was that simple.

“Steve wanted me to make amends.”

Thor looked up sharply at that. “He is your Mortal.”

Loki laughed at that. “He does not belong to me. He belongs to America.”

“I saw you with him many times on the news. You like him the most.” Thor sounded accusatory.

Loki looked at him. “You are jealous.”

Thor nodded. “Aye. I am. You have never treated anyone the way you treat him. No one other than Mother and I. And he has been at your side in battle. I am jealous.” Thor looked away angrily. “You love him a lot. Perhaps even enough to stay in that infernal realm.”

“You think that I would choose Steve over Asgard? Over _you?”_ Loki asked in shock.

“I know you. You think I’m too stubborn. Too Asgardian, and that Mortal of yours is perfect. He is smart and he makes you laugh. And I haven’t made you laugh in years. I don’t understand why you wouldn’t.”

“You are mad.” Loki said affectionately. “Steve and I are not like that. But he is certainly my dearest friend. But just as you said, he is not my Thor. No one compares to my brother. But I know that this realm will not be welcoming to me. I am sympathetic to Midgard, I am a Frost Giant and I am no son of Odin. I would choose Midgard over this one if only because it would be a kinder existence.”

“Father never took you out of the line of succession.” Thor said quietly. “You are still second in line. And if I abdicate then you become King of Asgard.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Why would he do that?”

“I do not know. But I do know that this realm is your home.”

Loki turned his gaze back to the window. “It will be a long time before this realm is my home again. I have experienced too much to simply return to how life used to be.”

“I don’t want it to be the way it used to be. I just don’t want it to be like it has been. I have never felt so alone while being surrounded by so many. And I am so afraid. I can’t admit it to anyone other than you. But I am terrified. I am not fit for ruling. I have no idea what to do and I’m afraid of everything going wrong.” Thor said. “Everyone has this unwavering faith in me and even that scares me. Do they really not think that I could mess up whilst I sit on the throne?”

Loki thought it over. “I was banished because I did not believe you ready for the throne. It does my heart good to see you worried too. That is the first sign that you are changing.” Loki tried to sound encouraging. “There was a Midgardian woman who said that no one can make you feel fear without your consent. She was a very astute mortal, and I think her words could be helpful to you. Nothing can make you afraid if you don’t want it to.”

Thor looked to be digesting that information. His eyes were wide as he looked at Loki. Like an understanding finally took place.

Loki reached out and cupped Thor’s face. “You will do a fine job.”

Thor’s frown returned. “You say that as if you will not be present.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think I will. Besides, what role would you have me play? Your devoted brother? A Jotunn spy? A court jester? Not very interesting. And I will not become some spoiled mistress.”

“I would have you at my side.” Thor said resolute. “You and no one else. I don’t want anyone else. Why would you tell me that you love me, only to leave?”

Loki only raised an eyebrow at that. “We have kissed twice and said that we love each other. And now you want to marry me.”

“We don’t have to get married. I just won’t marry anyone else.”

Loki scrubbed a hand over his face. “Why don’t we talk about this later? It has been years since we’ve seen each other. I’ve almost died. I’m hungry and I want some tea.”

“Tea? Are you ill?”

“No! The Midgardians drink tea for enjoyment. Pleasure.”

Thor looked to be at a loss. But he got up and went to the door.

“How long will you stay?” He asked as he stood in the doorway.

“Until I am better.”  

Thor nodded and left the room.

It was strange to be back in Asgard. Loki admitted to himself that he had missed it. But not as much as he had missed the people in it. His Brother and his Mother.

Frigga came around to visit.

She was very upset with him for in essence locking her in Asgard the same way that Odin had done.

She looked like she wanted to strike Loki. But in his current condition it would do more harm than good. So she settled on forcing him to eat a fully portioned meal.

“You must regain your strength. A complete drain of seidr will do you no good.”

She laid a hand across his arm and squeezed gently. “Frost Giants have a layer of fat beneath their skin so that they can stay warm. You have it as well, and will need to consume more food with fat and more protein to stay healthy.”

Loki pouted. But attempted to eat the meal she had brought. He could only make it through half of it.

When he was done he and Frigga were sitting alone when a question popped into Loki’s head.

“Did you friend me on goodreads?”

Frigga looked up with a mischievous smile. “Yes I did. I find that I quite liked the idea of an app that kept track of books. And I was able to see what you were reading.”

Loki smiled. “Will you keep watching when I go back?”

“Of course. I just hope that someday you’ll come home.”

“I will think about it.”

When Loki saw Steve’s face on the portal in Frigga’s rooms he knew that he couldn’t stay away for too long. Even though it would hurt to say goodbye to Thor he had to return. At least for now. He wouldn’t stay in Midgard forever. He just wanted to spend the short amount of time he could with his Midgardian friends.

It was a balance indeed. Loki would have to choose between his friends in Midgard, who wouldn’t live as long as him. And Thor who would live as long as him and who he loved more than anyone. The newfound love they had discovered between them was odd but it wasn’t awkward. Kissing Thor was one of the most enjoyable things Loki could think of. But Steve was Loki’s best friend. Something he had never had in his life.

Thor was also being a veritable mother hen while Loki was recovering. He had left Loki alone only long enough to talk to Frigga and visit his bathing room. Other than that Thor was there beside him.

“Don’t you have responsibilities to see to?” Loki asked on the second day.

“I’m sure I do. But unless it is an emergency Mother can see to it.” Thor was dismissive. “I’ll have to return to it all after you leave. I don’t want to waste a second while you’re here.”

“Do you hate ruling so much?”

“Not at all. I am honored to care for my home. But ruling a realm without you in it will always feel empty and hollow. It is hard to explain in words. It just feels like one of my arms is gone. It hurts and I feel useless while you’re gone.”

“I didn’t mean to make you miserable.”

“You didn’t mean to be banished. And honestly, it is worth it to see you happy.”

“I was not always happy. I missed you and Mother and I was upset with Father. But I had to put it all aside if I wanted to defend Midgard with the Avengers. You must do the same now that you are King.” Loki advised. “You’ll have to make sacrifices and I will be one of them. It is the way of things.”

Thor shook his head. “I will sacrifice myself before I sacrifice you. I have been learning to rule long enough to know what I want. And there will be no political marriage or a woman just to produce an heir. It is not fair to them or to you. Or to me. I belong to you. And whether that ever comes to fruition doesn’t matter.”

“You would give up all the other women just because I told you I loved you?”

“There haven’t been other women for years. I realized that just mindlessly fucking felt just as hollow and empty as Asgard if it wasn’t with someone I love. And I love you.” Thor said. “It is simple to understand.”

Loki laughed. “I’ll be known as the Frost Giant who sent Asgard into ruin for corrupting their perfect King. He’ll have no heir because he chose me.”

“I have been reading about Midgard. There was a Kingdom named Rome. For a time Each ruler of Rome chose their successor. They weren’t related by blood, and that seemed to work.” Thor said.

Loki laughed harder. “You’re not serious.” He smiled. “You’ll have to have a child with someone. It is your job.”

“Not until a future with you is impossible.” Thor said. “Do you think in the future that you could come home and live at my side? I don’t have to marry you or force you to be Queen. But I know that you can bear a child and I want to ask if you would just consider someday having mine.”

Loki’s eyes widened. “You’re serious.” He said in a whisper.

He thought it over. Could he come back and marry Thor in everything but name? Maybe someday. But not now. Not when Steve and Tony were alive. Not when he was still responsible to Midgard. But maybe in a few decades.

“I’ll want you to marry me.” Loki said. After all, everything in his life had been too unstable. Odin had managed to banish him and change everything about his life in a moment. He didn’t want the same thing to happen. He wanted children that would trust him and know that above all he would protect them.

“Do you mean it?”

“I can’t promise anything. After all, I could die in any of the battles in Midgard. I might never get to come back.”

“If that Mortal you love so much lets you die I will find him and kill him.” Thor said menacingly.

Loki only laughed. Thor had no idea how reckless Steve was on the battle field. He would sooner let an enemy shoot and kill him then lay a finger on Loki or anyone else.

One day Thor was called away to deal with an issue and Loki was given a moment alone. He was standing at his window looking out when he felt that he wasn’t alone.

He turned around and saw his Father of sorts standing in the doorway.

Odin looked unwell. His hair was whiter and his skin pale.

And Loki didn’t care.

“I thought you would pay me a visit.” Loki said without looking at Odin. “There’s no need to fret. I’m leaving soon.”

“I owe you an apology.”

“You owe a lot. But you don’t need to bother. I don’t care.”

“Even so. I am sorry. I thought that sending you away would help you and Thor learn several lessons. I did not banish Amora and Tyr to Midgard. I meant to shame them but they found a way to you.”

“It appears not even the All Father can predict everything.”

“I won’t make you King. But you’re still next in the line of succession. Take care of your brother.”

It sounded a little like a blessing. But Loki didn’t ponder it for too long.

Loki stayed in Asgard for a week. But after seven days he decided to return to Midgard.

Thor was sad, and Asgard experienced a powerful rain storm when Loki told him that he was going back.

Thor was pacing and growing upset in Loki’s rooms and Loki reached out and kissed him.

That seemed to be the thing to pacify him, because he kissed back and relaxed under Loki’s gentle touch. Thor let Loki move them onto the bed.

“Will you give me a night with the King before I have to go back?” Loki asked.

“All you had to do was ask.” Thor’s voice was husky as he pushed Loki gently into the bed.

Loki didn’t know what he thought sex with his Brother would be like. But whatever he could have thought wouldn’t have added up to how amazing it was in reality. Thor was a generous lover, and had vast amounts of stamina.

Loki was still feeling unsure about this newly discovered body of his. He had looked at its parts and gulped. He was intersexed now. And it was new and frightening.

But Thor wasn’t afraid. He loved both sets of the genitalia like they were perfect. And Loki’s moans echoed down the corridors that night.

The next morning Loki still left. He didn’t even say goodbye to Frigga or Thor. It felt too final. He would see them again.

He just left. Before anyone would see him cry.


	10. A Long Day

Steve is actually surprised to see Loki lounging in the common room. But not enough to stop himself from flopping down onto the couch.

“It’s good to see you.” Steve says as he embraces Loki. “I’ve been worried about you.”

Loki only smiles at him. “And you. It was a bit worrying to see Tyr knock you down.”

Steve waved a hand through the air. “I’ve been through worse. It’s fine. But you, boy howdy. You better not do that again. No more marching off into a battle you aren’t ready for.”

Loki held up placating hands. “What happened after we lost consciousness?” Loki asked.

“Well. Thor came through a rainbow bridge, glared at all of us and apparently wrestled with the Hulk before taking you with him. I had to take Clint’s word on that. And while that was happening Tony gave me mouth to mouth.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And how was it?”

“I don’t know. I was unconscious.”

A smile spread across Loki’s face. “Do you want to know?”

“I don’t know how Tony would feel about it.”

Loki only shrugged. “Mortals confuse me. But if you would like a repeat performance I think you should merely ask. You don’t want to end up waiting too long and losing your chance to dance again.”

Steve nodded. But decided to change the subject. “How was Asgard? Because I have to assume that’s where you were.”

Loki grinned. “It is. And it was a pleasurable visit.” He decided then that since Steve had offered up a bit of information then Loki could do the same. “I had sexual relations with Thor.”

“Oh.”

It was not the response Loki expected. Wouldn’t Steve be disgusted to discover that Thor and Loki had entered into an incestuous union?

“Why isn’t he with you then?” Steve asked after a while.

“I left him to his throne. He has had his fun with me and hopefully he can move on.”

Steve laughed. “I doubt that. According to Clint he was actually growling at anyone who went near you and stomped on Tyr’s hands.”

“He has always been protective.” Loki dismissed the information even though it made his stomach flutter with memories of last night.

“Yeah. Does he know where you are?”

“He can guess.”

Steve shook his head. “I have no problem with who you want to love. But I wish you would be nicer to him. He probably loves you just as much as you love him. And all this, ‘o woe is me, I’m just a frost giant who could ever love me’ bullshit is probably hurting him.” Steve sounded adamant. “And people don’t usually have flings with other people who used to be their siblings.”

Loki only looked at Steve. “I hear your words.” He acknowledged what Steve said. “But I found that I couldn’t stay. It felt too easy. He’s still going to be king, and if I agreed it felt like I was just like everyone else. Giving him what he wanted without a care. It didn’t feel right. I was sent to this realm by his father, and I had to face all sorts of enemies while he was kept safe in his castle. I’m not ready to be with him. Not until he proves that he really has changed.”

Steve was smiling at Loki. “I guess that’s okay. But you should tell him that sometime. I bet he’d listen. And anyway, if he ever does anything to hurt you let me know. I’ll beat him up real bad if he’s an asshole to you.”

“I am sure you will.” Then Loki looked directly at Steve. “Can you really accept what Thor and I have done?”

“Of course. If he makes you happy then that is all that matters.”

“I find I am less than happy with my departure. But I am glad to be back.”

Steve nodded. “I know how it feels.”

A silence stretched between them then. But it was a compassionate silence.

“Do you want to go to Coney Island with me?” Steve asked after a while.

Loki turned and smiled at him. “You do not think my appearance will frighten anyone?”

“Not at all. Everyone knows that you’re a hero. And if anyone says or does anything I’ll beat them up.”

“My hero.”

“I’m serious. I haven’t had anyone to take to Coney Island in seventy years.”

“Indeed? Then I think we should go. But I want more of that puffy corn. I quite liked it.”

So Loki slid back into his life in Midgard. It was easy. Especially when the enemies reappeared and he was needed on the battle field.

It was easy to forget about his lonely brother. They inhabited different worlds now. And Loki’s was just enough to distract him from the absence of his love.

Besides, here in Midgard it was hard to imagine that Thor really missed him as much as he had said. Why would Thor wait for Loki when he had everything he needed in Asgard? Second thoughts began to cloud Loki’s thoughts and he wondered if there would be a time when he would really go back to Asgard.

The world of Mortals accepted Loki without a question in his newly revealed skin. It was such a strange feeling to walk out in midday New York and only get a few stares.

He read more books. He went on more television shows. He baked cakes and pies with Steve. He fought enemy after enemy. He finally got the hang of his elemental seidr. He protected the Casket.

It was fine. It was what he wanted after all right? He didn’t want to go back to Asgard.

But as time passed he grew sad and realized that he missed Thor. And maybe he had been wrong about leaving.

But before Loki had time to act the situation changed.

Seven months after Loki had returned to Midgard, he was walking into his room to put his book back on the shelf and pick another when he dropped the book and shot ice out of his hands.

Because Thor was lounging in his bed with a book open on his lap and a smile.

“Hello Loki.”

“Thor!”

Thor nodded. “Yes. It is me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I found that I was unhappy with our agreement.” Thor closed his book and sat up giving Loki his full attention. “I don’t want to simply wait until your Midgardians are old and dead before you return to me. But I know that you would not want to return to Asgard with me.”

“It put me in a dilemma.” Thor smiled. “But eventually I decided that Asgard would be fine for a few years. And I thought that I could come here with you. Father even agreed that it would be the best for me. I could learn the lessons you learned and all that.”

Loki was shocked.

“You just left Asgard. For me.” Loki said dumbly.

“Not forever. Just until we both want to go back.” Thor said. “Until then I thought to stay here with you. I have hated being apart.”

“You still want me.”

Thor raised an eyebrow. “I will always want you. I love you.”

“So that’s it? You’re moving in? Won’t you be out of place here? Won’t you miss the luxuries of the palace? There are no servants here.”

Thor shrugged. “If you’re here then I can face anything.”

Then Thor sighed and looked out the window. “You think that I have learned nothing in the years you spent away. But during that time I learned what I wanted in life. And that is happiness and you. I don’t care if you’re a Frost Giant or if we’re in Midgard. If I get to see you every day then I am content.”

Loki only looked at his brother. His lover. His equal.

“I don’t know if you’ll actually be happy here.” Loki said. “It is not like Asgard.”

“It can’t be so bad if you like it. And if it likes you.”

“And you don’t think that this could be a mistake.”

Thor was silent. But his smile was peaceful. Like he was happy for the first time in years. And Loki thought that maybe he was.

“A wise Midgardian said that nothing can make you afraid without your consent. And I believe them. There is nothing to fear about a future that hasn’t happened.” Thor looked up at him with his big blue eyes and it was like they were children again.

And Loki was across the room in an instant throwing his arms around Thor’s neck and kissing him.

And Thor laughed and kissed him back. And it was perfect.

Later it was awkward to introduce Thor to everyone because the God of Thunder couldn’t stop glaring at Steve.

It wasn’t until later when in a battle Steve picked up Mjolnir and protected Loki after Thor had been felled that the Thunder God changed his mind about Steve Rogers.


	11. The End of Things.

Steve Rogers still didn’t like interviews. He thought they were useless. Why would anyone want to spend any time listening to him talk?

But then Loki had asked him to. And the little devil had widened his eyes and pouted in a way that made him seem young and innocent. And Steve found himself agreeing to another interview with Peter Parker.

Steve could only imagine what kind of things Loki got Thor to do with that look.

But it had always been too hard for Steve to say no to Loki. The God of Mischief had been more somber and reflective in the first few months spent together. But Steve could tell instantly that Loki had been incredibly spoiled wherever he was from. Because Loki was used to the best quality food and the most comfortable beds.

Normally Steve wouldn’t like someone like that. But Loki had just been so funny. And whenever he thought Steve wasn’t looking his eyes would grow sad and distant and Steve wanted him to be happy.

So Steve agreed to the interview. But he wasn’t happy about it.

Peter looked happy though. The kid’s career had probably sky rocketed after he had interviewed so many superheroes.

Steve sat down and answered generic questions. And then the questioning turned to Loki.

“So word on the street is that Loki and Thor are in an arranged marriage. What do you think about it?”

Steve laughed. “Well I guess you could say it’s arranged. They arranged it themselves. Loki wants to wait a little longer and Thor wants to make it official. So I guess they’re like any other couple.”

“Everyone in the media knows that you’re close with Loki, are you close with Thor too?”

“I’m not as close. Thor and I are very good friends though. I showed him how to toast poptarts the other day and apparently that’s all he ate for three days.”

“What has been your favorite Loki prank?”

“Probably when he faked his death to save the world. And that was only because I was in on it with the other Avengers.”

“Do you think you’ll miss Loki when he and Thor return to rule Asgard?”

Steve laughed again. “I think they’ll actually let me visit a lot. I’ll be the God-Father of all their children so they kind of have to. But yeah I’ll miss Loki a lot. There has never been anyone like him in my life.”

“What about your relationship with Tony Stark how it that going?”

“No comment.”

“Okay okay, last question I promise.”

“Yes?”

“What would Bucky think of Loki if he could meet him?”

“He would probably think that Loki was the most underrated Gods of the Norse Pantheon. And then he would think that Loki was the most spoiled of all the gods. But also the most loving and his definite favorite.”

“Is that also what you think?”

“Yes.”

After the interview Steve was shaking Peter’s hand and thanking him when he slipped an Avengers communicator into Peter’s hand.

“Loki would like it if you joined. Especially since he and Thor are leaving for their honeymoon soon.” Steve smiled his all American smile.

“What—“

“You don’t have to say yes or no just yet. You can think it over. But if you say yes you’ll be making a God of Mischief very happy. And Tony’s place is really nice.”

“Okay, I’ll think it over.”

“Thanks!” Steve beamed and then headed out to the car where Loki and Thor were picking him up.

“We got him.” Steve said happily.

Loki smiled gleefully. He really liked Midgard. Especially with Thor here with him.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been absolutely a blast to write and I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it. :)


End file.
